The Order
by ElizabethWhitlockHale
Summary: This is a story about a girl lost in the wizarding world. She has no parents, all she knows is that they're alive. Her father and mother both left because it was better for her to be alone. She's in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and every year she slowly gets closer to figuring out who her parents are.
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span class="hiliteStyle" /spanScarlet was always a lone little girl but in the years before she knew she was a wizard she always imagined such things could possibly exist. She always looked around and read books on mythical creatures that she soon learnt these things were coming true her wildest dreams, she tried hard not to believe it but it never worked until she had came to Hogwarts and seen the school she knew what she held in her hand was real never knowing who your parents were it took a lot out of her on a daily basis. For the last three years she fought trying to obtain any information on her birth parents but it had seemed like they didn't want to be found she had checked every record she could find. nothing was good enough that she had a solid find to figure who who her parents were no pictures no records not even a birth record for herself could be found at Hogwarts she had been came some stressed with this she broke down one that and that's how she knew she really cared for them even though she hadn't of even met them. She knew she couldn't give up now they meant too much too her all she had from her father and mother was a necklace that oddly enough had a badger and some sort of snake it looked like a basilisk and beside them was a yellow and green stone oddly enough they are two of Hogwarts houses maybe it was a hint. /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"One year later she is now 12 years old a little more brighter in her age group having a new hope this year would be the year to find her parents she smiles to her self as she walked through the corridors as she remembered a memory that had some how came back of her mother caring her around for a few months she slightly remembered her parents faces her fathers face was pale as black slightly long hair had framed his face he had the smarts to back up the way he looked her mother on the other hand had purplish magenta hair blue eyes skinny tall and had her own punk funky style much like my own this was only her second year at Hogwarts but she was detrimened and stubborn to find the truth she tried again with the records they had nothing again someone had not wanted her to find out but that wasn't going to stop her she was going to find at least one name of one parent this year so she searched and searched through archives and talking books even used some magic bu it just wasn't doing her a good enough she couldn't find enough she had gotten further into a restricted section she smiled to her self and used alhomora to get into the locked section of record and books she passed so many books she had no clue where to start as she say a second book for students in the years { } she smiled and ran through all she could get was a last name for her mother 'Tonks' and a first for her father 'Severus' she loved his name she smiled this was maybe a good thing even with all the searching she still had to do her year slowly became to twiddle away as before she knew it school was over and it was time to return again /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"She sighed this was her third year at Hogwarts she was now 15 she was growing up so fast with no parents to see it it was disappointing her a great deal that either of them couldn't step up to the plate and be her parent she didn't no what to do next next year would be her last year at the orphanage all she wanted to was cry because she was happy but at the same time she knew if she didn't find them she would be on the street every year until September when Hogwarts would be starting again she had no clue what to do only she had a choice to was sit by and walk away as this was her breaking point this would be close to her last year she would only have one more year she thought this was going to be the most difficult task of them all as she dint know what to do with her self her dream came true just to be destroyed again she cried hard and long but when focusing on her classes and her self she didn't really notice anything missing maybe she could be better off alonge and by her self and she doesn't have someone bugging her/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"She sighed as she went home again her third year her fourth was her last dying chance at family.../p 


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet had awoken to darkness like usual even though it was about seven in the morning, she fought her sleepy eyes as she forced herself up she had vaguely remembered last night. How finding her parents was destroyed by the fact that almost every book in the library had been destroyed, she sighed as tears started she thought 'what was wrong her she was better than this she wouldn't give up not yet.' She pulled herself from the bed forcing herself to get dressed she may have been upset frustrated and downright befuddled of where to start next.

She forced her Slytherin robes on and tied her pink hair into a messy bun, her tear stained face covered in makeup she washed her face and looked down at the same necklace she wore as a child, she held the charms in her hand as if she was going to rip the necklace right off. She mumbled to herself "I'm not giving up on you yet".

Scarlet had pushed herself to the great hall to at least have something small to eat. It made her sick to her stomach to eat, at least first once she had gotten some fruit such as strawberries she felt better but she could feel eyes on her as she dared to look up, it was instant regret as every table including her own had eyes on her. Then it had hit her the Quidditch match today against Hufflepuff, they weren't hard to beat but that had some good players especially Hannah Abbot she always had it out for her and today was not going to be her day as she noticed professor Snape was coming over to talk to her that wasn't good as she heard his voice she gulped.

"Well miss Scarlet good luck today in the match I'll be rooting for you." She looked down at her plate that barely had anything on it , "Thank you Professor," she looked down at the professor. It was hard for her to show any real emotion towards him after what she had felt last night when she had found out that every book in the library had being destroyed. By someone who didn't want her to know who her parents were and it had became hard for her to focus on the Quidditch game today.

She looked down and decided to just get up and go to class as she pulled out her time table to see what she had all she saw for her year. She looked to see where she was sitting she sighed today was Monday sadly today was full classes along with a Quidditch game she sighed and mumbled "why couldn't things be easy'.

She pulled out her itinerary for Herbology to see what she would be learning as she walked out to the greenhouse she read to herself " taught by Professor Sprout learning this year Herbivicus , Orchideous Jinx, Fire-Making Spell (Revision) Learning the properties of Bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it and also Gillyweed and it's uses",

She sighed and thought 'god that's a lot what do I need to grab for herbology' she grabbed her bag and made sure she had the books she needed such as the Encyclopedia of Toadstools, magical water plants of the mediterranean, One thousand magical herbs and fungi all the books were massive and heavy along with all the supplies she needed for herbology such as her earmuffs that hung around her neck, her dragon-hide gloves that sat in her backpack and her wand was always on her to cast the spells Diffindo or Incendio.

'This was just not my day.' She thought as she made it to the greenhouse and took her side with Slytherin we had classes with the Gryffindor's which I did not mind since I had friends such as Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Ron

Monday - Herbology, Care of magical creatures, Arithmancy, Divination

Tuesday - History of Magic, Potions

Wednesday - Charms

Thursday - Transfirguration, Defense Against the dark arts

Friday - History of magic, Charms, Potions

She looks around at everyone as Professor Sprout came out and looked around for once Slytherin and Gryffindor were getting along but she knew it wouldn't last for long just as that thought came to her Draco had started being mean to Ginny, "Weasel" she looked at Draco "knock it off!" he looked at her "You're defending a blood traitor?!" "She's my friend knock it off" he sneered a glare her way as she payed attention to professor Sprout. She sighed as the professor droned on and on about Gillyweed and its uses i sighed this was a drag there was already so much going on in my day the last thing I wanted was to hear about Gillyweed at nine a.m. I rubbed my forehead this would be a long day since Malfoy kept throwing words at the Gryffindor's I was ready to kill him I gripped the table in front of me, trying to hold in the anger I had for him for everything.

It was late afternoon when I had finally ran into Draco again this was before the massive Quidditch match I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!" he turned around suddenly surprised to see it had been me. "I think you mean what the hell is wrong with _you!_ Friends with a Gryffindor? You would think you knew better but I guess you don't maybe that's why you can't find mommy and daddy right?" he sneered in my direction. Who in the bloody hell does he think he is? I was outraged. " Shut up Malfoy!" I was not in the mood for him to talk about my parents or my friends. "What are you going to do? You should just go cry to your mommy. Oh wait you don't know who she is." He said as he turned around and started to walk off. I didn't think of what I was doing but, before I knew it I was in the air headed straight towards Malfoy.

Malfoy and I were both on the ground, me on top of him. "Never talk to me like that!" I growled. He had a shocked expression on his face. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to do that. "I-I GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. I shook my head. He deserved to be punished. I slowly pulled my wand out of my cloak and put it up against his throat. "Threatening me aren't we?" He said, looking at my wand. I glared at him, just then Professor Snape came walking down the hallway. I quickly got off of Malfoy and stood up. He seemed to notice Snape too, he quickly got up and dusted off his pants. "This isn't over." He said and walked of, pushing me out of his way.

Soon, it was time for the Quidditch match. I quickly got ready and headed off to the Quidditch pitch. She was the first one there but, Ginny soon arrived. "I wanted to wish you good luck!" She exclaimed and hurried off to sit next to Neville and Luna. Soon after that the rest of the team started to arrive. The game was about to begin. Madam Hooch had stepped on to the field and looked at the two teams. "Now I want a nice clean game!" She said her famous lines, even though someone always got hurt. "Now on your mark. Get set. FLY!" She yelled. I immediately flew up in the air and searched for whoever had the quaffle. I happen to be the Slythein chaser. I loved playing Quidditch but, one thing I hated was that Malfoy was on my team. Despite that we were on the same team, he always tried to get me injured. I spotted the quaffle, it was currently being held by the other teams chaser Hannah Abbot. Hannah never really did like me either. I raced towards her and grabbed the quaffle out of her hands before she could even notice. I quickly raced towards one of the goals, dodging a bludger. I threw the quaffle in the goal and cheered. I had earned 20 points for Slytherin.

The game seemed to drag on because neither Malfoy or Harry had spotted the snitch. The score was 50-30, Slytherin was in the lead for once. I had once again spotted the quaffle this time it was with Susan Bones. I quickly raced towards her but, something crashed into me. It was a bludger. Pain spread through my side and before I knew it, I was plummeting towards the ground. I took one final look up and saw Malfoy. "I told you that it wasn't over!" He sneered. Then, there was a loud "Thud". It felt like I was dying, my blood stained the field and I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I saw before my eyes shut was people crowding besides me. Then, everything had went dark. Was I dying?


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet had awoken in mass amounts of pain she was in a infirmary as far as she could tell she looked around as she saw her teammates standing all around her she could hear malfoy from another bed "it hurts so much" whining like usual as another voice came " Mr. Malfoy you're fine you can leave now" i chuckled as everyone looked so worried as I noticed I couldn't feel my body it was numb. "What what's going on?" I asked worrisome of what they would tell me, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape cleared the room, this wasn't good.

They both looked at me as Madam Pomfrey spoke to me "you're ribs were shattered by a bludgers the fall you had taken made the damage worse we are doing all we can to get you in working condition again" she gave me medicine and walked away i was speechless 'working condition' replayed in my head I don't know how many times until Professor Snape spoke soft and light words "It's going to be okay" he moved the hair that was in my eyes i had never seen this side of him. It was if he was a father i sighed i was only 3 months into school and this happens the first snowfall would be coming soon, I was running out of time to find my parents with the thought of that tears sprung from my eyes like a waterfall, I knew the professor probably was looking at me shocked but then his voice hit me again like a ton of bricks.

"Miss Scarlet what's wrong? Why are you crying?" i looked down of course now he asks questions I let out a big breath of air i tried to looked up as him as he wiped my tears "you know that i come from an orphanage no parents no nothing for the four years i've been here i've gone through every record in the library to come up with nothing this year there was barely any books left they were destroyed i was so close to knowing and now it's out of reach and because i've been at the orphanage for almost sixteen years they for warned me after i came back from hogwarts this year they can't keep me there i'll go back to the muggle world just to die" he looked almost shocked as if regret washed over his face a near fear almost came insight of him

He abruptly said "i have to go" he got up and left i noticed a little stuffed bear sat behind in the chair i looked down thinking maybe he did care unlike how many people thought he was a old bitter selfish man but today i was a man who once cared on his face and in his heart it was made of gold even if he didn't show it i smiled and that was the last thing i saw as my body forced me to sleep.

When I had awoken i could feel my body I could move but my ribs were still screaming out in pain I cried as Madam Pomfrey ran to my side given me some medicine, my ribs soon felt better I looked up at her "do you know when i can leave the infirmary?" she looked at me "you've been here two weeks already my dear in a few more days of rest" i looked at her in shock "how long till break?!" she looked at me like I was slightly crazy "two weeks" I sighed thank god i thought I still had time before i had to go back to the orphanage.

A few days had passed and I was finally able to leave the infirmary I walked down the corridor near Professor Snape's office I overheard voices arguing of course the Professor and a women i hadn't heard her voice before but my memories were stirring I didn't quite understand but as I listened in I could hear things it was the professor.

"Nymphadora we both know maybe it's time she knows we can't hide it forever!" he sighed her voice clicked in "Don't call me Nymphadora, Severus she will hate me" "we need to tell her Nymphadora she just got badly hurt she told me about the orphanage I can't let her be discarded like that she's a great wizard an amazing student and she looks just like you" i could feel the pressure between the two of them was that really my parents in there do i just burst in and make them explain themselves or wait i did a stupid move and decided to keep listening as i heard the women talk again "She's my daughter and she's never going to understand why we put her in the orphanage Severus we both know it was for her safety from the dark lord if he got a hold of her at a young age we would of never seen her again". Tears started from my eyes as i thought my mum trying to protect me i sighed as i stood in front of the shut door, waiting for one of them to open it.

This was the scary part as they kept arguing finally they came up with a solution to tell me i knocked on the door as the door opened i saw my her beautiful hazel eyes her pink hair just like her punky funky style in her trench coat she looked shocked as i stood there my eyes glanced to my father as he stood there his black hair framed his face his brown eyes i smiled they were both in utter shock and disbelief


	4. Chapter 4

**I looked at them, I was almost happy to have finally known who my parents were, I smiled.**

 **"** **I overheard that whole conversation, and well, even though I am slightly mad and upset, I understand your reasoning behind putting me in an orphanage," as I said the words I could tell they were a little surprised. I knew I had to understand them, though. I wasn't going to not understand... I just met... my parents. Together. I never thought I would "say" that ever in my life. It is just so amazing. This day just took a big turn. I get out of the infirmary, I try to talk to Professor Snape, and... I meet my parents. My father was in front of my face this whole time, and I never knew? I feel so... dumb.**

 **I snap out of my thoughts as my name seeps through, "Scarlet.." I heard Snape... my father say, I snap out of it, "S-sorry... I'm just thinking a lot right now, I guess..." they both were also very quiet... and why wouldn't they be? This is so... wild. It happened so fast, "Scarlet, we want to make sure that you DO understand why we had to put you in the orphanage, okay?" I nodded with my eyes kind of watery, "I completely... understand, I'm just... so happy," they both smiled at me, just hoping I was telling the truth, and I was. I do understand.**

 **Along with the sadness, I was filled with angry too. The Dark Lord took me away from my family. My mother. My father. Both of them. I want revenge on this, but I hope I'm not gonna do it alone either. I just don't know how I'm going to do it. I want the revenge I deserve. No. WE deserve. I looked down and back up at my parents I sighed "I just have one question" they both looked at me as Profess- my father spoke "what would that be but first please just come in" i walked in the room and they shut the door, and they both sat down side by side "why leave me so long there i mean now that i started at Hogwarts either one of you could of came and brought be out of there but you didn't why".**

 **They looked at each other and back at me "because we wanted to keep the dark lord away from you as long as we could we both knew you were looking for us we tried to be once step ahead of you, but now that things with the orphanage have been brought to our attention we needed to do something. We did not want you finding out like this" she sighed i looked at them, and slowly started to understand more of why i looked down at my feet and she walked over to me hugging me tightly, bursting into tears well kissing the top of my head. I smiled this was one of the best feelings i had ever had as i soon felt a hand on my shoulder, my father was looking at me with compassionate eyes, "can i have a hug?" i turned towards him giving him a proper hug he looked down "not to change the subject but you wont be playing Quidditch for quite awhile" i sighed nodding not really caring anymore, i had my parents that's all i had given a damn about at the moment.**

Before i had even known it they both looked at me "we both will be taking you for break together in one house" my eyes watered more as i looked at them, "my first family Christmas" they nodded and looked at me i smiled and hugged them both tightly, as i went off to the slytherin common room but of course to make the day go to crap in two point five seconds. I walked right into Draco he just sneered at me i thought perfect just perfect "Blood traitor" i turned to him "bugger off Malfoy you try to ruin today and succeed and that will be the last of you". i snarled in his direction he chuckled "i could ruin your day any way shape or form" i rolled my eyes and mocked him making him mad we weren't far from my fathers office, i knew he could probably hear me, but right now i didn't care "awe what mummy and daddy don't care" he laughs "i forgot you're just a fifthly mudblood like Granger", that's when my hair had gone fiery red "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS YOU'RE JUST A TYPICAL GOOD FOR NOTHING PUREBLOOD SLYTHERIN!" I yelled so loud i nearly scared my self into hiding, Professor Snape came running i looked up and sighed i'm defiantly in trouble now... great,

He looked at both of us but looked at Malfoy directly "Mr Malfoy I've been watching how you've been treating your fellow classmates and house mates, its very disappointing we may be slytherin's but even we need respect you have detention helping professor Hooch, clean the Quidditch pitch on the big game against Ravenclaw before break and you will not be playing in this up coming Quidditch match now off to class" as he smacks him in the head with a book i try to hold in my laughter. after Draco had stomped angrily away he looked at me, "you cant blow up like that and get special treatment because you're my daughter" he sighed "Detention tonight after class you can help me organize my things for after break and get a lesson plan out" i smiled "that's not much of a detention dad" he smiled "i know but i'm keeping it light since you just got out of infirmary now get to class" i gulped trying to think of what i had this was a deadly task it was Friday, i had missed morning classes and lunch i had two classes of charms and two classes of potions, i ran to the girls dormitory finding my things for charms and potions i grabbed my standard book of spells but also my Quintessence : a quest books for charms class, as i searched and searched for what i needed for potions i grabbed my Magical drafts and potions, and advanced potion making books four text books i ran and ran as fast as i could to charms class.

Class was over i was ready to pull my hair out so i ran down to the 4th floor after being on the 7th floor to get to potions,. my father just looked at me no one was there yet so i ran to the front and threw my charms books into his desk. I took my usual placing in the middle row sort of at the back as others were moving in quickly to there seats i sighed i had just made it in time as people pilled in to class, my father Professor Snape stood looking at all of us as he began to talk " What we learn today some of you will benefit from today's assignment the wit-sharpening potion. perhaps you should begin immediately. This potion which allows the drinker to think more clearly, due to this it acts a counteragent to the Confundus charm" i smiled this would be so simple for me, i grabbed my book and turn to page 481 and found the brewing instructions,

Mix in Ginger Root until lime green.

Mix Armadillo Bile until blue.

Mix Ground Scarab Beetles until red.

Remix Armadillo Bile until red liquid is yellow. (Not dark green)

Remix Ginger Roots until brew is lime green.

Mix Armadillo Bile until the potion is purple.

Allow potion to simmer for 10 minutes.

Add more Ginger Root until the potion is dark orange.

I followed the instructions down t was first one done and first one only able to complete in the two hours we had i smirked as class was over and i started my detention and cleaned up my father spoke to me well i cleaned, " i find it highly remarkable that for once a slytherin over powered miss Granger in her endevers of being a know it all" i chuckled "i am your daughter after all i had to get smarts from some where" i worked for hours helping him plan for the next little while once it became late enough,

Severus had turned his head i was asleep my head on his desk drooling away he smiled and kissed my head "my wonderful and beautiful daughter" he picked me up and carried me to the slytherin common room and laid me to rest up in my dormitory, for the first night in years i felt love as i slipped away in the slumber of night


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet woke up in her dormitory and wandered how she got there. She remembered that she was in her father's class

The next morning, I woke up to girls screaming in our dorm. Four screaming girl. First we had the Queen Bee, Pansy Parkinson. Next we had her two followers, Millicent Bullstrang and Daphne Greengrass. Lastly was a girl who you could call Slytherin, Tylea Hamilton.

I rolled over on my side and groaned as I sat up. Pansy and her possy all had ugly brown hair while Tylea had pretty blonde hair. My hair's a nice shade of light pink. It was very attractive unlike the Queen Bees of the school.

"You're trying to steal Draco from me?" Pansy scoffed. I groaned as I heard Draco's name. Attractive blonde, ugh, more like dying cow. Maybe I should get Snape, I mean, my FATHER, father had such a nice ring to it.

I rolled over and landed on the floor. "Shut up," I groaned, still not fully awake, "Draco's an idiot, who needs him?"

Silence. Not a word was spoken. Tension was growing in the room at 5:38 in the morning. Too early to get up. Pansy struck a glare at me. Fire burned in her eyes. Why was it again why all Slytherin's had the reputation of being hated and evil? Oh right, because we have people like Pansy and Draco. Why couldn't the others be like my father, who wasn't mean or rude or anything, but he was still a Slytherin. Would it have mattered if Pansy was in Ravenclaw and she be a git?

I slowly sat up. Pansy walked towards me and pulled out her wand. "You filthy little Half-Blood don't know what you're talking about, do you?" I could hear her voice squeaking as if she didn't know what to say to me in return. "You have no one that loves you. You have no one who fears you."

I looked up. My wand was on the dresser, too far for me to reach it to protect myself. Daphine and Millicent walked over to Pansy, wands at the ready of Pansy's command. I scoffed. "Three against one? Very brave of you," I scoffed. Pansy held her wand inches away from my face.

"Relashio!" a voice cried from the side. The voice sounded harsh, even for a Slytherin. Pansy, Millicent, and Daphine's wands blew away from them, to the person who had said the curse. Wow. I had no idea that there was another spell for Expelliarmus. Pansy looked shocked. Who could've said that curse? It wasn't an unforgettable curse, but none of the less, it was a curse.

I looked over and saw a girl, hair in her face, anger in her eyes. She held her wand in her left hand, while the others in her right hand. Millicent started towards her. "ACCINDO!" the girl shouted and Millicent blew up in the air, up the the ceiling. Daphine walked over towards the girl, like she would have better luck. "FLIPPIDENDO!" the girl shouted once more. Pansy snarled at her and stomped over towards the girl. "Sectumsempra!" the girl shouted one more and Pansy's face was cut and started to bleed as she fell to the floor. I stayed there, shocked at what the girl had just done. She could get expelled for that!

The girl walked over the the dresser and grabbed my wand too. Fearing for the worse, I put on my poker face, but her's was much more real and fearless. She walked over to me and dropped my wand on my lap. I looked up and saw her face.

"Thank you, Tylea," I muttered. Tylea and my father were the few Slytherins who weren't idiots. Tylea threw the other wands on the floor and they snapped. When I looked at Tylea's face, it was bruised and scratched.

She didn't say anything. She just glared at me and nodded. As she walked out of the dorm room. I was left with the girls... All of them were broken. They deserved it. They deserved everything that was coming to them.

I couldn't wait for my FATHER and MOTHER to hear about my interference with those brats.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet looked around after the morning she had, she wasn't sure how the rest of the day would go she knew she was meeting her mother at the train station, but her father would be on the train with her. The anticipation was building inside her

She tied her hair into a bun and progressed with her make up. Looking around she grabbed her robes and breathed deep looking at her small bag filled with only what she had needed she walked down to the great hall this was the last day. She" walked in looking up towards the professors table where her father was sitting, eating like normal. Scarlet smiled and took her place eating what she could, avoiding eye contact with everyone and anyone.

After this morning, she knew someone had to of heard it. She slowly finished her breakfast this wasn't going to be a good day, she sighed getting up she had one class today before going home. Home replayed in her head it almost brought tears to her eyes she smiled and picked up her potions book she walked up the two flights of moving stair cases, getting closer she ran into the one person that she did not want to see again Malfoy i nudged my way through him knocking him into the wall i didn't bother to look back but all i heard "you slimy little mudblood! You'll pay for that!" i noticed Snape just had stepped out of the classroom as he looked at me "was Mr. Malfoy talking to you?".

"Why does it matter if he was it's just a stupid name mudblood" he looked at me in utter shock "what's going on with you?!" i shoved him off and walked into class as it had started a few moments later i sat paying attention we were making the girding potion it's definition according to my father is as follows : " this leaves you with the girding potion which may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks. I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials" In the middle Hermione after my father only got the name of the potion out of his mouth she rudely interrupted him like he doesn't know anything she spoke "the Girding Potions is a potion that gives the consumer extra endurance and it presumably has a rather foul odour" she looked at Hermione with a glare and turned back to her father as she looked for the brewing instructions.

Add one set of fairy wings

Heat until the potion turns turquoise

Add one measure of doxy eggs

Heat until the potion turns pink.

Add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red

Heat until the potion turns blue

Add toasted thoraxes until the potion turns silver

Heat until the potion turns red

Add Three measures of doxy eggs

Add some dragonfly thoraxes

Heat until turns blue

Add three flying seahorses

Heat until it turns green

I smirked this was a higher up harder potion but i could do it i really wanted to impress my father. As i started my brewing session Draco kept throwing pieces of crumpled paper that had all said mudblood i sighed at least soon enough it was a few weeks without dealing with him i had ignored all the papers that hurled my way, i knew my father had seen them i concentrated on the potion i just barely finished it as it was the end of class everyone had finished, but myself at that moment i just wanted to run out of the classroom i was a failure as everyone left i tried to get up but i was stuck damn it my father used a spell. I sighed great he looked at me "tell me what's going on" i really hadn't wanted to tell him what was going on but i sighed

"Draco has been calling me mudblood because i don't want to tell him who you and mom are so he thinks I'm muggle born but i just Pansy and her other followers tried to attack me in the girl's dormitory today but Tylea saved me she used some sort of curse on Pansy and some other spells on the other girl's i just i don't know what to think anymore" he looked at me "i will personally talk to them after break now go have lunch i will find you at the train station with your mother" i nodded and went to the great hall sitting down mudblood ran through the table faster than i could sit i soon lost my appetite i just went back to the common room i went to and sat on the bed looking around this life was for me but could i really believe it anymore.

I looked around and soon lunch was over i watched as the girls came in for there things, i grabbed mine and headed down to Hogsmeade where the train would pick us up as i walked behind everyone they were all smiling and talking as i dragged behind i hadn't seen Draco anywhere it was weird i climbed onto the train and found myself a small compartment to sit in and watch as we go back.

Draco had gotten onto the train a bit later than everyone else he looked patiently for somewhere to sit as my father had ran into him "Ah Mr. Malfoy may i speak to you in the back" it seemed as if Draco had no choice but to go with the professor he walked back into the cargo hold with the professor he was kind of nervous Professor Snape turned around to look at him "so i've been hearing your personally bullying one of your classmates because she won't tell you who her parents are we all know calling someone a mudblood is not very nice Mr. Malfoy"

He gulped "i didn't" Severus had cut him off "don't lie to me Mr. Malfoy that is my daughter and i will not tolerate you treating her like that if i see one more bad thing towards her i will personally curse you" he let Draco go as Draco returned to his seat in the compartment with his his girlfriend Tylea, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy he looked almost white from Professor Snape's words they could only re-play in his head so many times he couldn't think straight the girl who he thought was a mudblood was Sererus Snape's daughter he gulped he felt like he was going to vomit,

I was staring out the compartment window watching the trees and rivers pass by ever so quickly it was mesmerizing i smiled as i watched the train come to the 9 ¾ stop to get off i got up and grabbed my small bag heading towards my mom.


	7. Chapter 7

My mother's house wasn't anything fancy, but for me it was incredible. Finally, somewhere to call home, a place where I could tell people I spent my holidays. I rushed to the front door, knocking excitedly. The door opened and my mother stood in front of me. Her hazel eyes widened in happiness when she saw me.  
"Scarlet!" She said, throwing her arms around me tightly.  
I stepped back, studying her, "Your hair changed,"  
"I change it up every now and then," She laughed.  
Her previously hot pink hair was now the same shade as mine, a pale pastely pink. She looked like me. She looked like my mother.  
"Oh, I just can't believe we finally get to be a family," She sniffed, pulling me into another bone breaking hug.  
I laughed shakily, "I can't believe I finally have a family,"  
"I just want you to know that what your father and I did, we did to protect you. We hated doing it, and we hated ourselves for doing it. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, you were my baby girl, and I missed you growing up," She sobbed.  
"Shhh, mum, don't cry," I sniffed, my eyes watering, "Lets go inside,"  
She nodded, leading me inside, into the living room. It was so... homey. My heart leapt.  
"Actually, lets go see your room," She smiled, wiping her eyes.  
My heart skipped a beat, "I have... I have... A room?"  
"I always planned for you to have this room," She said, leading me up a short flight of stairs.  
She pushed open a white door, revealing where I was to sleep. A place to truly call my own.  
"I know it's not much..." Mum trailed off.  
"It's perfect," I whispered.  
I had a built in cupboard, a king single bed covered with colourful rugs and pillows and a desk with a lamp in the corner. It didn't matter how empty it was, because it was mine.

"How did you and Dad meet?" I asked.  
Mum sighed, "I wish I could give you some huge romantic love story, but I'm afraid it wasn't like that,"  
"It wasn't?" I frowned.  
She sighed, "I like to think it could have gone somewhere if we didn't get so caught up in our work for the Order. We hooked up at graduation, resulting in you. We both loved you so much, but our duties to fight the Dark Lord would have hurt you, even if we stopped working for Dumbledore."  
"How romantic," I said sarcastically.  
Mum laughed, "I would go back and do it all again, if it meant I had you,"  
"Tell me about being a Metamorphmagus," I smiled.  
She laughed, "I didn't exactly use it to help people. I used to cause trouble at school wearing other people's faces, making sure that people I hated got detention,"  
"God, there are a lot of people I should o do that too," I sniggered.  
My mum laughed, "People started getting suspicious though, and I made the mistake of using someone's face while they were in detention. Then the teachers caught on."  
I burst into a fit of giggles at the idea of McGonagall lecturing a twelve year old, purple haired, Nymphadora Tonks.  
Mum smiled, "I still did it a lot after that, so every time someone was in trouble, they always asked where I was."

There was a loud knock on the door.  
"Ah, that must be your father," Mum smiled.  
Snape rushed inside, covered in snow.  
"Dad!" I smiled, hugging him.  
"Are you ready yet?" He asked.  
"Ready for what?" I frowned.  
Dad sighed, exasperated, "Really Nymphadora?"  
"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be here early," She said.  
"Seven means seven," Dad groaned.  
"Scarlet, there's a dress and coat in the closet, your father is taking you to dinner with his friends." Mum said.  
"Are you coming?" I asked, taking in her leggings and oversized hoodie.  
Mum shook her head, "I have no incentive to see my dear uncle, aunt and cousin,"  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
"The Malfoys," Mum hissed.  
"THE MALFOYS?" I growled, glaring at my father.  
"Lucius and Narcissa are old friends. And I promise, you'll enjoy Draco's company when his parents are around." Dad said.  
"Fine," I grumbled, trudging upstairs, "But we're spending Christmas Eve as a family!"  
"Always the plan! That's not going to change," Mum called.

I came downstairs ten minutes later. The dress was gorgeous, not my style, but pretty nonetheless. I guess Dad wanted to make a good impression on the Malfoys. It was a blush pink, off the shoulder dress, that finish above the knee. The coat I was wearing was ice white, with fake fur on the inside and around the neck.  
"We'll be back soon," My dad said, as I hugged Mum goodbye.  
I grabbed my Dad's hand as we apparated away.

Malfoy Manor lived up to it's name. It was like a giant castle, with endless grounds and gardens.  
"No wonder he's a spoiled brat," I mumbled to myself.  
My Dad cracked a smile, "Behave Scarlet, please,"  
"I'll try," I sighed.  
We walked through the front gate, knocking on the huge oak doors. They were opened seconds later by a well dressed blonde woman, I assumed to be Malfoy's mother.  
"Cissy," Dad said, hugging her.  
"Severus," She smiled, "This must be Scarlet, I presume?"  
I stepped forward, shaking her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy,"  
"Oh, please dear, it's Narcissa," She turned to my Dad, "Nymphadora has chosen not to come?"  
"You know how she is," Dad sighed.  
"She's stubborn, like her mother," Narcissa said stiffly, "Oh you two must be freezing, come inside,"  
She led us into a foyer, talking our coats.  
"Draco, they've arrived," She called, turning to me, "You've met my son haven't you, I must apologise for him, he's a bit of a baby,"  
"Mother," I heard Malfoy whine as he came down the main staircase, "I am not!"  
"Proving my point, once again," She smiled at me.  
Malfoy wailed indignantly, "I can still hear you!"  
"Oh we know," I smirked.  
"Hello Scarlet," He scowled.  
Narcissa scolded him instantly, "She is a guest, apologise for your tone right now!"  
"But.."  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She demanded.  
"I'm sorry Scarlet," He said through gritted teeth.

We all went to the dining room, where a magnificent three course dinner was served. The best part of my night was every time Malfoy glared at me, his mother scolded him.  
"Just stop glaring at her Draco," Mr Malfoy sighed, "It's not that hard,"  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Scarlet,"  
"Sorry for what?" Narcissa scowled.  
"I'm not three mother! I don't need this from you!" He groaned.  
Narcissa continued to glare at him, "You're acting like a brat, so clearly you do."  
"But mum!" He whined, "Scarlet keeps laughing at me,"  
"You're acting like a baby, of course she's going to laugh at you. Imagine what your friends would think of you behaving like this!" Narcissa said.  
Malfoy quietened down.

"Thank you so much," I said, hugging Narcissa goodbye.  
"My pleasure dear," She replied, "Draco, give Scarlet a hug,"  
"I'm good," I said, as Malfoy said, "Why?"  
"Shake her hand then Draco," Narcissa said, "Be a gentleman,"  
Malfoy stumbled forward (his mum pushed him) clasping onto my hand, and attempting to crush it while shaking it. I smiled in response, squeezing his hand tightly, making him wince and release my hand.  
"Ready to go?" Dad asked.  
I nodded, I was ready to go home and be with my family.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up on Christmas Eve. After an incredible night as a family, I hadn't had a single nightmare. She felt safe. With a huge grin on her face, she walked downstairs. Dad was already up. I could smell something incredible in the kitchen, and I raced downstairs to see (and hopefully eat) what it was. Pancakes. The single most family orientated breakfast food ever.  
"Dad?" I asked, surprised.  
He let out a chuckle, "You didn't think it was your mother did you? She can't cook to save her life."  
looked up and giggled, just as Tonks came walking into the kitchen.  
"I can cook, thank you very much Severus, I appreciate the compliment,"  
I smiled and wondered why they didn't stay together.  
"Mum can we go shopping today?" I asked, looking up at my mum.  
She turned to me smiling, she seemed so happy. I never knew I could see a smile on someone's face that I was the cause of.  
"Of course, after breakfast. Why don't you get ready? I'm sure you're father will join us after he does have some papers he needs to mark. But he should be along when he's done," She grinned  
I smiled, this Christmas couldn't get any better. As my father turned around placing the pancakes, syrup and a bunch of other food on the table, it almost brought tears to my eyes, thinking of how I had a family. My orphanage days were over. I had a caring family, it was amazing for me to think I finally had what I wanted my entire life.  
"Dad, is it the papers we were suppose to hand in before break?" I asked.  
"Why yes, I was wondering where yours was. You never hand anything in late,"  
"Gimme a second Dad," I replied.  
I ran to my room as fast as I could, looking for my 8 page paper on Felix Felicis. It was known as Liquid Luck, and I had made my father a bottle, because he didn't have one. I put the potion in a small box, running downstairs.  
"I'm sorry it's late Dad, but I needed this to be perfect, for you," I smiled.  
"What did you write about?" He asked.  
"Felix Felicis" I responded.  
His eyes bulged out of his head, like a bug. I couldn't wait for him to see what else I did.  
"Read it," I encouraged.  
He gave me a look, a mixture of pride and confusion, before beginning to read.

FELIX FELICIS  
Description of Felix Felicis :

The _masterpiece; the crowning achievement of my career. Bottled good fortune. Brewed correctly the drinker of this potion will be lucky in all their endeavours, but be warned … excessive consumption is highly toxic and can cause extreme recklessness. Fans of Quidditch were quick to protest that a potion which gives the drinker good luck was hardly fair and use of my potion was banned, quite rightly, from all competitive events … except potion-making tournaments._ "

The Effects Of Felix Felicis :

" _Felix Felicis is liquid luck, which makes the person who drinks it lucky for a certain period of time._ "

Felix Felicis causes the drinker to have a limited period of good luck, during which they are likely to to succeed in all endeavours in which success is possible. They have a strong perception of this effect, including a high level of confidence and a "sensation of infinite opportunity." This is accomplished not through direct application of force or granting the drinker any extraordinary powers, but by inspiring the drinker with a favourable pathway through the circumstances. You get the had the sensation that 'Felix' knew what it was doing and that he needed only follow its inspiration, however unlikely the approach seemed as a means of accomplishing your own goal.

A person under the potion's inspiration would likely prove highly adaptable to any unexpected change in the circumstances. There are always infinite possibilities in any situation, some of which doubtless lead to the desired outcome, and Felix can highlight them no matter what happens.

Though Felix Felicis confers no extra powers on the user, it seems capable of drawing out the best reserves of their ability if needed. Harry was able to use refilling charms non-verbally, even though he had not yet managed it in his previous classroom practice.

There is a period of 'coming down' when Felix Felicis wears off. During this time, the user's sense of confidence fades, and unlucky circumstances can quickly catch up to them if they are not vigilant. It is unclear whether Felix wearing off actually increases the user's bad luck in a small overbalancing period (though obviously not so great as to undo whatever they have just accomplished), or whether the user simply keenly perceives the return of 'ordinary' levels of luck and all the subsequent challenges and dangers.

The Limitations on Felix Felicis :  
The potion's effectiveness seems to wane after a certain amount of time, Overdosing is dangerous, as it is very toxic in large quantity, and over-reliance on it may lead to dangerous overconfidence, giddiness, and recklessness. The potion is very difficult and time-consuming to brew, and disastrous if concocted incorrectly. Due to its effects, it is considered a tool of cheating and therefore prohibited in organised events such as Quidditch and examinations.

Etymology Of Felix Felicis:  
Felix is the Latin word meaning happy or lucky. 'Felicis' is from the same root, but declined in the genitive case. It is translated as 'of luck.' Therefore, Felix Felicis means 'Luck of Luck', 'Lucky Luck' or 'Luck's Luck.' Another translation might be 'Happy Luck.' In Latin, the words are pronounced by saying its nominative, followed by its genitive

The Brewing instructions for Felix Felicis:  
1\. Add Ashwinder egg to a cauldron, then ass horseradish and heat  
2\. Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously  
3\. Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat  
4\. Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly  
5\. Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture  
6\. Stir slowly then heat the cauldron  
7\. Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue  
8\. Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time  
9\. Wave wand over potion in a figure eight and say incantation 'Felixempra'

My father looked so shocked. I smiled, handing him the small box. He looked at me weirdly, slightly concerned with what else I had done. I giggled. My mother looked at us both completely confused and oblivious to what was happening.  
"Open it dad" I said, shyly smiling.  
"What did she write about?!" Tonks interjected.  
"Felix Felicis" Dad whispered, sounding like he was still in shock.  
Her mouth dropped in shock. She knew not many people had heard about that potion, but I was nearly as smart as a seventh year, even though I was only a fourth year. Dad smiled he slowly opened the box. He then proceeded to almost fall off his chair.  
"How..How did you do this how did you create this?" He gasped.  
"I didn't want to do it the easy way, and go into your ingredients, so I went looking everywhere I could. I know you don't have one, so I thought it would be good to add to your collection,"  
He smiled, getting up hugging me really tight.  
"This would be the best present ever, but having a daughter like you just beats it,"  
I started sobbing in happiness, hugging my Dad tightly back. Then, two owls had came flying into the walked over and grabbed both the letters.I looked at my mum as she handed Dad the other letter. My heart dropped as their faces went from happy, to devastated.  
All I could think was, 'What was happening?'


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at both my parents as my father send a letter off right away, they both looked so disappointed as my mother,

I wasn't completely sure what it had meant. I went with the flow soon enough a black owl with golden eyes returned as my father looked to my mother and nodded, I gulped deeply I wasn't sure what would come from there mouths next but i knew something was wrong.

"Scarlet Honey" my mother spoke such soft words, almost as if what was coming next was going to shatter me maybe it was going to I looked up at her.

"Yes Mum?" Severus spoke up because it seemed like my mother couldn't hurt a fly especially her daughter Severus looked down at his daughter she wasn't exactly short, so he looked her in her eyes as best he could scared to even tell her himself but hoping she would understand.

"Your mother and I are very sad to tell you this but we have both been called into some duties today that are very urgent, we need you to understand that we love you and we will do our best to make it up to you, but we need you to go get dressed and be ready sadly we have to take you, to Malfoy Manor we don't want to but we have no options right now we have no one else to send you too, the Weasley's have a full house i don't have family and your mother's Aunt and Uncle are all the choices we have left my dear we are going to try our hardest to get back for Christmas day"

My heart felt as if it had shattered in place my first Christmas and it's already going to be ruined by Draco, this was not how I imagined thing but i guess they can change i looked to my father.

"Of course I understand I will go get ready"

I walked up to my room and grabbed a back putting clothes and makeup in my bag its all i needed, I turned to my mirror doing my daily make up routine, i sighed going to my closet to find a dress but soon my other came up not long after i tried to find one she walked in.

"i was saving this for Christmas day but seeing as our plans are sorta destroyed i thought maybe you'd like to wear this"

I looked up at her and opened the box as I saw a gorgeous Black sheer bottom dress short in the front, long in the black with a white top and skulls on it this was my style, I smiled big and bright it had black spiky heels and a leather jacket a few brackets to go with it i put it all on it was so pretty it was to die for, my mother seemed so happy by it i hugged her tightly in my hair cooled down into a shady teal she smiled more I had no clue why she was smiling.

"Thank you mum this is amazing"

"You're welcome my daughter you deserve it"

We walked down stairs and my fathers mouth dropped in shock he smiled "you both look so beautiful"

I thanked him briefly as he took my bag from me we soon arrived at Malfoy Manor no where i wanted to be my mother looked at me.

"Make this the best time you can my dear we are always a letter away and so are your friends! I know my uncle and aunt will not mind you sending owls I love you"

"I love you to mum" She soon apperated away my father knocked on the door looking at me proudly that i was doing this for them i sighed just as Narcissa opened the door.

"Ah Scarlet!, Severus!" she grinned ear to ear i didn't know what my family was getting me into but i had a funny feeling that it wasn't a good thing.

"i'm so happy you're spending Christmas with us!" she exclaimed as she brought us both inside i wondered why my father was still here since mum had already left he chuckled.

"Lucius late as always Narcissia"

"he will be a long in a second We have a ball at the Ministry tonight i hope you don't mind if i bring Scarlet it will be fun I think the Weasley's will be there but some kids it will be good for the children"

Dear god no is all i managed to think my father couldn't possibly tell her i can go to that ball i begged him in my head but i was so terribly wrong.

"yes i agree that would be wonderful Narcissia"

Lucius Malfoy Draco's father no wonder where he gets his snobby actions from clearly his father this was not going to be good i had to go to a ball at least the Weasley's will be there, i sighed as my father hugged me and left with Lucius Draco came whining down the stairs he probably wasn't expecting me again but too bad he was about to be shocked.

"Draco don't whine Scarlet is our guest again for a few days well her mother and father are busy, tonight we are going to the ministry ball so you best better be a gentleman especially to Scarlet"

I smiled even being treated here good it was so shocking that i was treated so well i giggled.

Hours had passed and i soon wondered as we headed to the Ministry of Magic for this ball i was fixing my make up and walking out into the foyer still wearing the necklace my parents left with me when i was a baby, it was one thing i never would take of Draco came down the stairs in a suit he looked so well groomed it was so shocking Narcissa asked out if we were ready and soon We were at the Minstry of Magic.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked around at the beautiful icy ballroom it was a gorgeous sight, even though i was here with the Malfoy's maybe this would be somewhat of a decent night i looked around as we walked in I spotted Arthur Wesley and soon enough George Wesley had been walking over to his father with drinks, he seemed to be the only Weasley child there humph i thought this was interesting to me why he was the only one there but i guess i would find out Narcissa looked towards me.  
"go have fun go mingle! this is a ball after all maybe you'll meet a cute boy"  
"thanks" i replied to her nicely since she was being overly nice to me it was weird so then i took a shot and walked over to the Weasley's and smiled,  
"Hello George!"  
"Scarlet!"  
He hugged me so tight i thought i was going to explode i chuckled as i looked at his ball attire it was well gentlemen like his hair was always the same but he cleaned up very nice in a suit and bow tie his father was smiling at us i could see it from the corner of my eye, George had pulled away and looked at his father and I was blushing my skin was heated i was getting embarrassed i had no clue why but i was George looked at me again did his cute little smirk.  
"Dad this Scarlet Snape she's a slytherin at Hogwarts but she's the nicest ever"  
I couldn't stop blushing i wasn't that good of a person i knew this i was quite terrible but i guess he just didn't see it,  
"Scarlet this is my dad Arthur"  
I smiled shaking the gingery man's hand smiling  
"it's nice to meet you sir"  
"Likewise Scarlet"  
George looked at me and it looked like a light bulb clicked into his prankster skull,  
"Scarlet you're father isn't apart of the ministry why are you here?"  
I sighed  
"Well as you both know it's Christmas eve well my parents well they both got letters they both had to go rushing off to something so they dropped me off with my mums aunt and uncle they sadly just so happened to be the Malfoy's so the Malfoy's brought me along to this because there was no where else for me to go"  
His face immediately changed to sadness he gave his father a look I sighed and smiled at the same time i knew there was no possibility of me going back with them instead of the Malfoy's, I looked around the room as George spoke  
"Can you excuse my father and I for a second"  
I nodded as they walked a far distance away from me so i couldn't hear them George looked to me and back to his father and sighed beginning to speak like an adult to his father.  
"Dad it's Christmas eve I can't let her spend it with them of all people that's not a family! that's a death sentence to that girl!"  
Arthur sighed  
"son you are right but that means we need to talk to your mother and siblings and Hermine"  
"Then let's send her an owl and ask her before the ball is over Tonk's is her mum after all she won't care"  
"fine son i'll run to my office and send your mum an owl now go spend time with her and keep her distracted well i go do this"  
"yes dad"  
George walked back to Scarlet preying his mum will allow it he did like her he didn't want her to spend Christmas eve with them he sighed and stood beside her with a smile on his face,  
"Scarlet would you do the honors of dancing with me?"  
I turned shocked my dress was not the best but i loved it and George just seemed happy enough seeing my face as he smiled, i smiled back i had a feeling this was going to be a fun night just as he asked me a nice slow song came on it was so cheesy but so perfect at the same time,  
"That sounds amazing"  
He took my hand leading me to the dance floor i smiled following him in my heels i giggled as he pulled me right to him putting his hands around my waist as i put mine around his neck laying my head around his chest, as we slowly danced around just small little steps we took slowly it felt so peaceful with him there by my side it felt so perfect, soon the song ended i didn't want to let go as i tilted to my head i saw nothing but Draco scowling i sighed.  
Arthur walked to his office in the their was no people anywhere to be seen so he got to his office quiet quickly looking on his desk for a peace of parchment paper to write on as his common brown owl sat in its cage he smiled and finally found a piece pulling it out he wrote to his wife,  
"Molly,

At the ball we have ran into Tonk's daughter George seems to really like her its Christmas Eve and the way i understand it both Tonks and Severus got pulled into two emergency's and couldn't leave her home alone, understandable She is currently staying with the Malfoy's I do see this as unfair i have heard the story of here this is her first family Christmas, and she's with the Malfoy's i do wish to bring her back and so does George if it is okay with everyone else. We are doing okay here the ball will be over very soon"

He sent off the letter immediately sitting in his desk chair doing some catch up work to pass the time, George and I kept dancing have fun we put a puking pastel in one of Malfoy's drink waiting for it to kick in Draco walked over to us smiling,  
"well well the blood trai-"  
He stopped speaking and vomit went all over me i screamed as it went everywhere i was so disgusted, George looked shocked more then anything, Narcissa ran over to see my dress covered in her son's vomit she couldn't speak i wanted to puke my self it was so disgusting.  
"I'm so sorry my dear"  
She took me to change and gave me the ugliest brown frayed dress to wear i came walking back in and George ran over taking off his suit jacket putting in on me he looked at me and smile,  
"Just wear my jacket"

Arthur got an owl back from Molly his wife reading it out loud to himself,  
"Arthur everyone here is okay with it no one should have to spend their first Christmas with the Malfoy's so please bring her come and i will start to make a bed for the girl we will all see you soon"  
Arthur nearly was running to the ballroom just to get there before it ended he saw Scarlet in an ugly dress with Georges suit Jacket covering the dress, he had no clue what happened in the half hour he was gone but he didn't think he wanted ti know, but he was going to ask anyways he walked up towards George and Scarlet looking at both of them,  
"What happened?"  
"Draco vomited all over her so Narcissa gave her that ugly dress so i gave her my coat to cover it up dad what did mum say"  
he sighed feeling terrible that it had happened that way,  
"She said yes so tell the wonderful lady whats going on now well i deal with Narcissa and get your clothes"  
He smiled brightly as his father walked away  
"you're coming home with us for Christmas Scarlet we talked to my mom she said you could come stay with us instead of the Malfoy's"  
my heart rose this was amazing news as Arthur walked up to Narcissa she smiled he looked at her and sighed  
"well we are taking Scarlet from you she's going to come spend Christmas with us do you mind if i get her clothes from you and that will be that"  
Narcissa looked offended to him as she spoke snobby  
"Her parents entrusted her to us for Eve she's staying with us"  
"She's coming with us after your son just vomited on her if your child was feeling sick you should of just kept him at home"  
He grabbed the bag of clothes i used a spell to bring my things from the Malfoy's it popped into my hands as George grabbed it carrying it for me, he smile putting and arm around me as Arthur looked at him smiling,  
"Everyone ready to go?"  
"MEEEEEE" i said excitedly  
George nodded to his father as we walked out of the Ministry and too a baby glue flying car this was new to me as George opened the car door for me, i giggled as we all got into the car i smiled as Arthur pulled out of the ministry and we drove in the air for about thirty minute's it was a nice calming car ride George sat in the back with me i guess to make me more comfortable,i kept looking out the window as i felt someone grab my hand i looked over to George as he was holding my hand i smiled at him it felt good as the car hit the ground i knew we where here the Burrows.  
I smiled climbing out of the car as George and Arthur lead me through to show me where i was going i was greeted by Molly Weasley their mother,  
"Hello dear it's our pleasure to have you"  
She hugged me motherly and smiled Ginny Ron Fred and Hermione just smiled and waved since they knew me i slightly felt over whelmed by everything so i decided to take a breather outside, i walked out and leaned on the rail as i felt hands around my waist and i head on top of mine it was George he spoke so softly,  
"I know everything right now is over whelming but you'll get use to them"  
I could tell he was smiling i sighed this was going to be a little hard for me and i knew it he spun me around so quick i didn't know what hit me as i felt warm soft lips upon my own, he... he was kissing me i couldn't believe it George Weasley kissing me i wanted to faint.


	11. Chapter 11

Nymphadora annd Severus and cleared up their duties Nymphadora with the Order and Severus with the dark lord, they met together in diagon alley to get some gifts for there daughter a few special things that she would always remember, no matter where she was they smiled at each other speaking.  
"Merry Christmas"  
They had both said together they some how landed in sync maybe now being together as a family finally showed them what really mattered, their daughter is what meant the world to them they knew they would do anything for her Tonks sighed as they ran to shops buying everything meaningful they could they both had met up after and decided to go grab Scarlet from the Malfoy's, they apperated to Malfoy manor as they knocked on the door Narcissa opened it quiet shocked to see them.  
"What are you both doing here?"  
Severus and Nymphadora both looked at each other in confusion, not understanding since last they knew their daughter was here Nymphadora's hair soon went fiery red looking at her Aunt,  
"Where the bloody hell is my daughter!"  
Severus looked shocked he knew she was a hot head but this was a whole knew level but even he had tried to stay calm,  
"When we were at the ball last night she i guess ran into Arthur and George Weasley and then Draci had puked on her so i gave her a brown dress to wear and next thing i know Arthur was taking her from my care I'm sorry"  
Nymphadora knew that her pitiful 'I'm sorry' was a complete and utter lie right to her face she knew she didn't care for her, she tried to calm down but it just was not working,  
"You're telling me you let my daughter leave with the Weasley's and didn't even bother to tell us how bloody disrespectful of you we trusted you with our daughter and you threw it in our faces!"  
She sighed and looked at Severus as he nodded she knew what that meant Tonks had not cared if she was with the Weasley's she was safe, and that's what she cared for the most their was a reason Arthur would have taken her from the Malfoy's but all she knew right now she needed to get to her daughter it was Christmas,  
"you never have the privilege of ever seeing my daughter again ever Narcissa!"  
Severus sighed and aparated too the burrows with Severus.

The next day i woke up in a bed it was Christmas for some reason i didn't wake up happy, this wasn't the Christmas i imagined at all being in a place i hadn't known that well without my parents i may have sounded like a baby at this point but all i wanted was my parents this was my first Christmas, i knew almost everyone was already up i sighed sitting up and on the night stand beside where i slept was a big baggy sweater tights socks and slippers. I slipped them all on i felt comfy and cute i walked down stairs everyone was sitting at the breakfast table Molly looked up and smiled,  
"well dear please come sit and eat"  
I looked down at the ground,  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley I'm not that hungry please do enjoy though i think i'll go sit outside"  
I walked to the door opening it, i looked outside snow covered the grounds it was so pretty here all the untouched snow made it look like a fairy tail, i still had wished my parents where here to see this i hadn't been paying much attention just zoning out of everything literally. I snapped out of it taking on look up as i saw both my parents my father walking with most of the gifts i got up running not caring if i fell in the snow  
"MUM! DAD!"  
"SCARLET!"  
they both yelled as Molly used a spell to put the presents in the house i hugged them both so tight i was crying because it was Christmas i had my family i couldn't be happier, no one seemed too thrilled about Snape but George seemed to be the only supportive one that understood he was my father and that was going to change, my father softly spoke in my ear  
"Where sorry we had to stick you with someone else for Christmas eve we trie-"  
I had to cut him off  
"I don't care dad you're both here that's all that matters to me now you're here"  
They walked inside together things had seemed ever so perfect as they sat together Tonks was over joyed that her daughter could be happy her first Christmas, everyone sat around and massive tree opening gifts and having family time this was better then anyone could of imagined, she smiled everyone was so very happy Scarlet couldn't believe some of the things she had gotten she started listing it out in her head.  
\- Nimbus 2001 (Mum)  
\- Ring (Emerald and Sliver) (Dad)  
\- Potion books (Dad)  
\- Prankster things (George and Fred)  
\- Sweater (Molly and Arthur)  
\- A Eagle feather quill (Hermione)  
\- Kitted blanket (Ginny)

She was so thankful for everything she knew she couldn't be happier at the the moment, the day was going amzing she couldn't believe it as she smiled soon, it was time to go back to Hogwarts in a few short hours she brought everything to her suit case and smiled as she put it in, soon it was time to go she was taken to the 9 3/4 platform to the Hogwarts express her father didn't have to say goodbye but her mother had to, they had talked for a few minutes before she had to get on train as she climbed on she found a empty compartment as George walked in looked at her.  
"Hello Scarlet I have a question for you"  
I looked up at him smiling  
"what is it George"  
he was blushing madly it was out of control as he spoke  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
my heart stopped...


	12. Chapter 12

My heart stopped as I stared into his pleading eyes.  
"U-u-u-uh!" I stammered.  
"It's okay you can take your time..." George mumbled, walking away.  
I stared after him, my cheeks were bright red. Muttering I sat down on the soft seat of the train.  
"All passengers please be seated." a voice said loudly though speaker.  
Patiently I sat down. And the whole trip all I thought about was George. Why had I hesitated? What was wrong with me? Of course I wanted to date George Weasley. My heart fluttered every time I thought of his floppy red hair, his adorable freckles and his wide brown eyes that you could simply get lost in. I mentally kicked myself.  
"Hey Ginny," I said, as she entered the compartment.  
She smiled, "Hey Scarlet, what's up?"  
"Nothing much," I said, even though I was bursting to tell her everything.  
I tried to hold it all in but it was just getting so hard to keep it all in but she new something was killing me.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concerned.  
"GEORGE KISSED ME!" I exclaimed  
Her mouth dropped open in shock, "HE DID WHAT? OH MY GOD!"  
I giggled "Yes he kissed me! I don't know why, but he did I'm so happy! But he asked me to be his girlfriend..."  
She promptly fainted. I laughed. Oh dear god this was bad until she fainted, I sighed and took a seat at the compartment table. I looked out the window and watched the trees and skies run past. I heard wake Ginny soon enough.  
"What did you tell him?!" She asked  
I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"He told me to wait a few days so that I could think a little bit about the choice but I feel as if I'm going to say yes to him, but I'm just not sure yet. I did hesitate when he asked me, and his face... He looked so disappointed."  
"Then tell him yes!" Ginny squealed, "We're going to be sisters!"  
Ginny wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.  
"Calm down," I laughed, "I haven't even said yes yet,"  
"But you're going to," Ginny said seriously, "I don't care what you're going to say next, but you will tell my brother yes. You and I both know it. That hesitation was shock, nothing else."  
"Okay, okay, I'll say yes," I put my hands up in surrender.  
Ginny clapped her hands in delight, "You're going to be a Weasley,"  
"Ginny... Calm, remember?" I squirmed.  
Ginny blushed, "Right... sorry, I got a bit excited."  
"A bit?" I laughed.  
I spent the rest of the train ride planning exactly what I was going to say, when I told George I would be his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in the line, filing straight into the great hall.  
"Hello," I heard someone sneer.  
I turned around to find Malfoy. I completely ignored him, scanning the mass of students for George . I was still in shock over the fact that he had asked me to be his girlfriend. It was like over the last few months, everything was coming together, and I finally had people that cared about me.  
"I said hello, blood traitor," He said, louder.  
I sneered, "I have ears Malfoy, I'm choosing to ignore you, now do you mind standing a few feet away? I'd appreciate having a vomit free encounter,"  
"Shut your mouth!" He snarled.  
I grinned, "I'd appreciate it if you kept yours shut too, just as a precuation,"  
"Scarlet," I heard someone call, "Scarlet, over here,"  
I saw George in a mass of Hufflepuffs, struggling to get over to me. I made my way over to him, grinning like a fool.  
"Yes," I said.  
"Wh-what?" He asked.  
"I will be your girlfriend, I'm sorry about before, I was just a bit taken aback, of course the answer is yes!" I replied.  
His eyes were wide, and his jaw had dropped.  
"You okay?" I giggled.  
"I am now," He replied.  
Then he pulled me in and kissed me. He tasted like chocolate and sweets. My hands were tangled in his hair as he held my face with one hand and my waist with the other. We were both blissfully unaware to the other people in the crowd. People pushed past us, a couple wolf whistling and at one point I was sure I heard Fred tell his brother he did a 'nice job'. Then one voice managed to ruin my happy moment.  
"Two blood traitors getting it on!" It was Malfoy.  
I saw George twitch, to go turn around. With the slightest shake of my head, I pulled him in for another kiss.  
"Ignore him," I mumbled against his lips.  
"You're making a very compelling case," He said, his lips re-capturing mine.  
"Blood traitor! Blood traitors," I heard Malfoy yelling in the background.  
I ignored him, focusing of George.  
"As wonderful as this is to see, the feast has started," McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Sorry Professor," George grinned cheekily, taking me by the waist and steering me into the hall.  
"Wait," I stopped, "My dad,"  
George winced, "Oh god,"  
I desperately patted my hair down, as George did the same. We walked into the hall, two meters away from each other, walking very stiffly to our tables. I sat at the end, by myself. Despite finally having family, I was yet to find friends among the Slytherins.  
"Hi, can I sit here?" A light brown haired girl asked.  
I was taken aback, "Uh... sure..."  
"I'm Isobel McDougall," She said.  
I replied, "Scarlet,"  
Then I stopped. Was I Scarlet Tonks? Scarlet Snape? Scarlet Snape-Tonks?  
"Scarlet Snape, right?" She asked.  
It was decided for me, I did feel guilty for not taking my mother's name though.  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
Isobel smiled, "I'm partnered with Ginny Weasley in potions, you're good friends, right?"  
I nodded, "You're in Ginny's grade?"  
"Yeah. I'm mainly friends with Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs though, no one in my grade seems to like me much," She sighed, "Especially Miss Popular herself, Astoria Greengrass,"  
"Greengrass?" I hissed.  
Isobel nodded solemnly, "You'd know Daphne, wouldn't you?  
My mind flashed back to my dorm room, where they had all tried to attack me at once, "I know Daphne,"  
"Astoria is even worse than Daphne," Isobel shuddered, "Daphne is a follower, whereas Astoria is a leader,"  
"You have to share a dorm with them?" I asked.  
Isobel nodded, grimacing, "All they do is pick on me, gossip about other students and talk about how oh-so attractive Malfoy, Zabini and Nott are,"  
"You're kidding," I choked.  
Isobel shook her head, "They're like Malfoy's fan girls, it's absolutley disgusting,"  
"What's disgusting? Are we talking about your face, McDougall?" The girl sneered.  
She was flanked by three other girls, all four of them had faces caked with make up.  
"Actually Greengrass-" Isobel began.  
I cut her off, "Actually we were talking about your obsession with a a certain blonde haired mummies boy,"  
"Draco isn't a mummies boy," Astoria sneered, "He is a gorgeous, independent god,"  
I leaned back into my chair, crossing my arms, "I've met his parents, I've been to his house, he's the biggest mummies boy in the world,"  
"Who the hell are you? Why have **you** been to his house? Why did **you** meet his parents?" Another girl asked, hotly.  
"Scarlet Snape," I smiled.  
"Well Scarlet," Astoria replied scathingly, "You're a huge fu-"  
She was cut off by one of her friends, "Umm... Tori?"  
"What is it?" She huffed.  
"That's Professor Snape's daughter, you might want to be careful," The girl said.  
"That's right girls, now what were you about to say?" I heard my father drawl.  
I took immense pleasure in watching all the colour drain from their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

My father was quietly amused at the confidence I had at the queen bees of Slytherin, every house had their queen bees but Slytherin was well the worst, she looked at the girls  
"that is what I thought Greengrass"  
I leant over the table towards her face that was particularity disgusting but I was loving the fear on her face,  
"Be very careful where you step Greengrass you might just find a snake in your bed treat me like you have the last few years and be prepared for living hell"  
I smirked sitting back down looking towards my father as a smile appeared on his face, he nodded to be and I continued back to my food the whole table was in utter shock, but like I cared Malfoy was just a bit like always destroying every ounce of anything he had left, it was funny but he was talking to Crabbe and Greengrass getting along with her he was trying to date her I chuckled looking at Isobel.  
"well that will be quite the couple..more like a nightmare"  
She had looked up from her food and smiled nodding soon enough we were being brought to the common rooms I signed this year would be very interesting since next year was the Triwizard Tournament, I was finally going to be old enough to put my name in my father may not approve of me, going into the tournament but I couldn't wait it was something I always had wanted since I was a little girl who knew, I'd be standing here with a family. I climbed into bed falling asleep Immediately

*dream*

I looked around a graveyard seeing a name on a stone Tom Riddle 'Voldemort' came into my head he was back? no he couldn't be i tried running but a spell had stuck me in the back I was thrown into a headstone I was bleeding I looked up to see Peter Pettigrew, something wasn't right he was no he was recalled dead by the ministry of magic I tried to fight, but it was no use I saw a snake slither out but soon a body appear weakly put walking he started talking to I think me ,  
"Ah Severus Snape's daughter it is type for you to join my loyal followers as your father has many years ago"  
Peter then started to roll up my sleeves as Voldemort touched my right forearm with his wand I was a death eater

*End of dream*

I woke in the cold sweater and my arm was in pain I grabbed my robes and ran as fast as I could out of the common room to my-my father's room I banged on the door I don't know how many times, but he finally opened it looking at me  
"why are you up? what's wrong did something happen?"  
he let me into his office sitting me down and making me tea well tears ran down my face  
"do I need to get your mother here?!"  
"I-I had a dream Voldemort turning me into a death eater saying you were one!"  
My father a had sighed like their was some truth to that I had no clue what was going on anymore, maybe this was why my parents had split their separate ways I was freaking out inside my own head wondering what was going to happen,

"Scarlet as you know your mother and I are both well very busy with our own lives as I am a death eater for the dark lord but I am also apart of the order of phoenix, we always were determined to keep you safe but it seems now that you have found us the dark lord now knows of your presence, he is trying to say he wishes to speak to you but more importantly us now with that being said no matter what happens, you must not show fear, my daughter"  
I looked up nearly shocked at his words 'death eater' he was a death eater I wished it wasn't true but I knew even if I hadn't believed it I was going to be wrong, my father had started to speak  
"we are going contact your mother immediately to let her know what is going to happen if the dark lord is trying to hold your mind like that he must want to see you immediately go get a nice black dress on"  
I nodded to my father following his words and getting back to the girl's dormitory trying not to wake anyone up I grabbed my short lacey dress, throwing it on with my heels my father had been preparing the letter to my mother I knew she would not be happy about this but at this point I had no more choice, my father sat at his desk pulling out a piece of parchment paper and quill and ink beginning to write,  
"Nymphadora, it's come to my attention as of now that the dark lord has been starting to contact our daughter through her dreams, he has now stated from her dreams that he would like to meet her I am taking her there before it's too late and he causes more damage than, she can handle I will protect her.  
Severus"  
He sent the letter off with his black green eyed owl I came walking down to his office slowly opening the door,  
"I'm ready to go are you?"  
He turned around and smiled at me  
"Very nice choice of attire my dear, yes I am ready"  
We departed to some part in a field there was an old abandoned home I presumed this were the dark lord resided in silence, I was terrified to even meet him but I just could only remember 'no fear,no fear' i slowly walked with my father we walked down a long hallway that had stairs leading to an upstairs, I didn't want to trust but I walked up them slowly as I saw a door I gulped as we knocked and waited a few seconds the door had opened into a small room, I heard a small but ragged voice speak I saw Peter Pettigrew I gulped at his disgusting face I held my wand the Dark Lord i presumed started speaking.  
"Ah, Severus your daughter had gotten my wonderful message, you know what this means"  
My father had shown no fear nothing as he spoke he knew what was coming he looked at me with somewhat of sorry eyes as someone that looked like Barty Crouch's son grabbed my arms holding me back, i tried to fight what the bloody hell was going on a thought I heard the dark lord's voice,  
"Crucio"  
My father fell to the ground screaming in pain...


	15. Chapter 15

I let out a scream as I saw my father howling in pain.

"Dad!" I said, my voice cracking.

"Stay back," Peter hissed, "He is being punished, it will be over soon,"

The rat man held my arms behind my back, as I struggled to help my father. The dark lord continued to torture my father as I stood by, helpless.

"Why did you hide her from me, Severus?" He asked, his voice cold and cruel.

My father coughed, shakily standing back up, "You know who her mother is, my lord, I wanted to make sure that she wasn't swayed to that side, that we could trust her without her going running to her mother,"

"And you believe we can?" He hissed, "Well?"

"Yes, my lord," Dad said, bowing his head as he faced the dark lord, "She has immense skill, she's intelligent, she's strong, and she shares our values,"

"A Slytherin?" The dark lord asked.

"Yes, my lord, of course," My father replied.

"Tell me, Scarlet," He said, hissing slightly on the letter 'S', "Are you friends with the others in your year? The young Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, the others?"

I shook my head, "No, my lord,"

"Why is that?" He hissed.

I sighed, "I am a half-blood, my lord, I only found my parents recently, and they see that as a cause to not be a true Slytherin,"

"That does not sound like them..." He hissed.

My heart pounded, "I assure you, I am not lying my lord,"

"What of Harry Potter? Do you know him?" The dark lord asked, his eyes glowing red.

I nodded, "Yes, I know him,"

"Are you enemies? Friends?" He questioned.

I gulped, "We are, friends of a sort. He sees me as a blood traitor, and he trusts me,"

I spat on the word 'friends' for emphasis.

"Good," The dark lord laughed, a horrible sound that chilled me to the bone, "You'll be the one to lure him into my grasp, where I can finally defeat him,"

"Anything, my lord," I bowed my head.

"If you fail," He said, "You will be punished. You've seen what happens if you fail me,"

"I won't let you down, my lord," I said, my eyes firmly on the floor.

"Good," He said, "You will receive your instructions during the school year,"

As my father walked me back home, tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Dad," I sobbed, "Are you okay?"

He grimaced in pain, "I'll live, focus on yourself, I do not want to see that curse used on you, don't fail him, I couldn't bear to see that,"

"Okay," I winced, "I won't fail, for you Dad,"

He pulled me into an embrace, hugging me tightly, "I can't lose you,"

I tried to hide my tears but I just couldn't I hugged him back shakily, We headed back to Hogwarts as we got into my father's room there had been standing my mother...Blistering red hair she was pissed I gulped my father looked at me and I looked at him knowing he was still in pain I sighed as he motioned me just to take a seat, I sighed as I walked over and took a seat I had held my breath as my mother spoke,

"Severus are you crazy?! taking her to the dark lord!"

"I didn't-"

He tried to speak but I cut him off quickly

"Mum...stop please the dark lord asked for me I went because it was what was right but.."

She had turned to her

"but what?"

Tears started from eyes

"He...he..used the cruciate curse on...dad"

I stuttered through the sobs Nymphadora was nearly shocked that her daughter her blood had to watch, that horrible curse Nymphadora hugged Severus,

"I'm Sorry"

He nodded

"it's okay"

From how upset I was I just couldn't handle it passing out my father had picked me up when my mother left and set me on the bed letting me sleep in his lap I cried in my sleep as that memory could only replay.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in a cold sweat. I must have been writhing around because I was twisted in a blanket on the floor. Mum and Dad came rushing in; they must have heard me.  
'Are you ok?' Mum asked, waving her arms frantically.  
'Yea, just another nightmare' I replied calmly, hoping my tone would calm Mum down, 'I can get back to sleep, it's pretty early anyway'.  
'Well call if you need anything', Mum replied, obviously still panicked.  
'Well a calm voice tone certainly doesn't work', I think.  
Mum and Dad left without another word. I could hear them going to the kitchen. I swear I could hear the faint whisper of  
'Muffliato'.  
Damnit, they're probably talking about me. I guess it's for my own good. I suppose I do need some sleep.  
But no matter how hard I try, sleep would not overtake me. I decide to do the Herbology homework that had been set over the holiday. Might as well get it done now, as the adrenaline from the dream hasn't worn off.  
'What are the properties of gilly wee- *yawn*. Guess I am tired after all.' I think.  
I cannot concentrate on homework at all, so I finally give up and fall asleep.

I must have slept well because I didn't wake up for the rest of the night. In the morning I end up getting up super early to do that homework. The term is starting and I have enough on my plate without more detention from Professor Sprout. For once I go downstairs before everyone wakes up. I go into the kitchen and see Mum and Dad asleep at the table. I quietly get some cereal and head back up to my room. Mum and Dad must have been up late because they usually have to wake me up. I somehow manage to spill cereal everywhere, and that wakes Mum and Dad up because they come rushing up and immediately clean the mess up. They must've thought I had another nightmare, but in reality, I've been up for almost an hour, well longer than they have anyway. Then it clicked. I remembered what happened yesterday and they thought Voldemort wanted to see me again. I thought back to the experience and I never want to do it again. It was the worst experience ever; even worse than being beaten at the orphanage. Looking at Mum and Dad's tired faces made me extremely tired for some reason, so I went back to bed as yesterday's memories made me feel sick.

I only got two hours of sleep until mum woke me up to get dressed for school. I was rushing to get dressed as I realized the time, and running down to the Great Hall. As I ate, I got a headache. Everything was black for a second.

~  
 _"Scarlet, I need you to bring me Harry Potter"_

"Yes,"

"Scarlet are you okay?" Isobel was shaking her. Scarlet hadn't realized she blocked out everything. "Y-Yeah.. Just a pretty serious day dream. We should get to class.."


	17. Chapter 17

p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"We slowly took off to class ignoring every single thing around me was hard for myselfbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /'helping the dark lord? what was wrong with me, why would I ever want to hurt harry we didn't get along but still why would I want to because I'm an idiot following the dark lord's command'br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I began in deep thought again not paying any attention to where I had been walking as I soon knew I walked a little too close as I walked into Granger,Potter and, Weasley I bounced back my books going everywhere on the floor, Potter had looked up for just a brief second and sighed looking at me br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Scarlet, be more careful"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /he reached his hand out for mine as he helped me up and Weasley and Granger helped pick up my books as they handed them to me I smiled,br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'll watch where I am going next time thanks-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I thought for a second and smiled br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Harry"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I walked off to my class trying not to pay any attention to it like I had hoped to do I wasn't always the best student but being Severus snape's daughter made things slightly easier in life now everyone had not been so curled but of course Greengrass couldn't just keep her mouth shut as I sat in the middle of Muggle Studies she proceeded to throw cornish pixies at my head I groaned and turned looking at her br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Greengrass your quite the brave to be throwing cornish pixies at me"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she smirked as if it was funnybr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"If you really think my father won't do anything you have another thing coming green grass"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I turned back around looking down and smirking to myself as soon she had taken a sip of something she held on her shirt I had put puking pastel in her drink as soon she started to vomit everywhere I smirkedbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"well I hope that teaches you a very valuable lesson"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I Walked out of class trying to get to the great hall smiling as I sat down at the Slytherin table I smiled I grabbed a few dinner items eating slowly well reading as potions book things were so interesting as of late all the classes and doing things for the dark lord made it interesting as I looked down at my potion book I started reading about love potions as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around just to see who it was as it was Headmaster Dumbledore I got up as I knew he wanted to talk to me I giggled looking around Dumbledore looked at me,br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"your father and yourself need to be very careful, your both double agents, if some things can go wrong if you are not careful death eaters, aren't sweet they kill and they will do anything the dark lord will do anything to get into your head to see what will hurt you the most but he probably already figures your father is your weak spot"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I looked at him in shock what did he mean by half of what he had said it was finally sinking it that I made the wrong choice as I felt the dark mark on my arm things were sinking in and I was getting scared a full moon was coming only a few days away I'd be useless for the moment nothing I could do for it I ran to the Slytherin common room and headed straight to the girl's dormitory I hunted for a vile of Veritum Serum I had none, I was Screwed as I heard a voice behind me, Greengrass/p  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Looking for this Scarlet?"/div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"She taunted me with my last vile she smirked /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Veritum Serum huh?"/div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I gulped this wasn't good my secret was coming out quickly I looked around before she had she had spoken again,/div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""let me guess werewolf"/div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I snarled towards her and tried to grab the vial from her hand but she dropped it as it shattered on the ground. /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Greengrass!"/div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Not so tough now are you? No longer all miss tough maybe I should let this little secret of yours out"/div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I gulped this was not good not good she slowly walked away and out of the dormitory as I laid in bed , and finally fell asleep after hours of contemplation of what to do.../div 


	18. Chapter 18

I kept thinking about what Daphne would do with the Veritaserum. She could get secrets out of anyone, and she could blame me easily for it. Veritaserum takes over 28 days to brew and no one would believe she brewed it. She was too dumb for her own good.  
 _" Look at that, she is too vulnerable for her own good."_  
Daphne's voice could be heard in the distance. It was straight black inside my dream, felt like dreamless sleep though a bit stranger. I could hear the shake of a bottle. The Veritaserum.  
 _" Hey, Scarlet, a death eater? Couldn't have imagined it from a mud-blood."_  
Draco sneered in the background.  
 _" Now her little boyfriend will leave her after this is out."_  
Parkinson replied with a joyful tone. She would like to see me in pain, and I knew it.  
 _" What are we waiting for? Others have known and I got places to go."_  
Astoria groaned and I could hear footsteps walking slowly away.  
 _" Well, Draco, go and tell them her dirty work and I'll have the bidding."_  
Daphne had an evil tone in her voice as Draco stalked off. The darkness left and I could see myself, pink haired as usual. Though I looked abandoned. Draco and Pansy were laughing while holding up my dark mark.  
 _'What was wrong with me?'_  
 _'Why did I bother to hide it, if he and my friends loved me they would understand wouldn't they?'_  
I was wrong so very wrong, as my eyes opened and the darkness left, I was in the middle of a corridor all my friends...from every house, staring at my dark mark; I was running from the things.  
 _'I was scared of what was I supposed to do now everyone knows. I'm a follower of the Dark Lord but the truth of being a double agent; I couldn't spit out of my mouth'_  
I looked around hoping for George's face but that wasn't the case as Daphne pushed her way through the crowds of students, I saw a familiar ginger headed face...  
 _'_ _It was George…'_  
 _He seemed as if he was lured by Daphne. George looked around as if he didn't know why he was there. He finally looked in my direction to see me; vulnerable and hopeless. His face turned from delusional too disappointed. He looked around for a solution to see I was the only thing there._  
 _" Scar...let."_  
 _He had his jaw dropped and he looked scared. I didn't want him to look like that, of course, I didn't._  
 _" George, you don't have to think like that! You know if I was with the dark lord I would be the same person you love!"_  
 _He couldn't hear me since he didn't notice my lips had moved. The crowd drowned me out with moans and cries. I felt like my lecturing wouldn't help as Draco started to chant,_  
 _" The Dark Lord's Pet!"_  
 _I tried to find George again and saw he was stalking off, walking off and leaving me behind. I could see Ron with Hermione behind him and Ginny too. They had given up on helping me since they didn't try. Most of the people in the crowd were Gryffindors and Slytherins. Very few Ravenclaws and hardly any Hufflepuffs._  
 _' What am I going to do?'_  
I thought.  
 _I have nothing really to help me at all, and George is gone'_  
 _I couldn't help it but to drown in tears. I felt them stream down my face and sink into my pours. I saw students looking at me with a strange feeling. They looked as if they felt bad for me. The students weren't laughing or looking horrified, they were sympathetic. Draco saw the crowd dying and tried to reboot it. He walked around chanting the same balony. Though they didn't seem to see. Even Pug Face wouldn't stop trying to revive the party though, nothing worked. It took a few moments until I saw why the commotion had stopped. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house was with my father and the other heads of houses._  
 _They had squirmed into the crowd without being noticed, probably Professor Flitwick's problem. Draco noticed and even got scared when he saw the stern look on my fathers face. He let go of my arm and stood as if nothing had happened. Parkinson also tried to stalk off towards the Gryffindors though Professor Flitwick was to quick for her. Professor Sprout looked pleased that her students didn't join the commotion under her gritted teeth. My father looked at all of us with a disappointed look, I didn't want to dissapoint my father any time. He looked at Draco, Pansy, than me with the same face. Until he spoke._  
 _" What do we have here? Draco, 10 points from Slytherin and another 10 from Slytherin because of your erratic behavior. Minerva, take care of your students while I talk to my daughter in my office."_  
 _He started to push in between of the students and I followed. While I walked, students looked at me with smirks and sympathetic smiles. I didn't know if I could trust them._  
 _We arrived to his office and I examined it as usual. It was the same as always, though the aroma was different._  
 _" Scarlet, I know about everything."_  
 _he probably read my mind, to hide the mark from everyone but It didn't work out._  
I sobbed still upset that Ginny, George and Hermione all walked off on me it had seemed like i was stuck in a time loop, repeating them walking away giving up hope on me, I was scared there was nothing i could do now...Maybe leaving hogwarts for a year was for the best of my ability even though months still to go, my father sighed he was pathient through my tears  
 _"_ _Scarlet your stronger then this, they may make fun of you now and run around like fools acting as if there better, but you would never do such a thing to Draco, Pansy or Greengrass no matter what they did you would not sit by and tranish your house name for some envy or whatever has filled there systems"_  
My father was obviously concerned.  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I did all I could to hide my darkmark." I sighed and he motioned me to his bed to get some sleep. Classes would be canceled for myself for the next few days until everything calmed down a bit. I walked over and laid down falling asleep almost immediately, I knew nightmares would come my way. For a bit I could hear my father in the next room marking papers or writing letters until there was a knock. I laid quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

_"_ _Severus,"_  
Said a familiar voice, I couldn't quite place it I kept trying to place it but it wasn't working very well,  
 _"Severus, did you do this to the girl..the dark mark, why would you make your own daughter help you in something as dangerous as this you know what he will do to her if he finds out she doesn't have any means to help him achieve his goals"_  
That...that voice was Dumbledore's, what was he doing down here well, trashing my father's and my choices of joining the Dark lord as a double agent I laid on the bed waiting for more movement or for my father to stick up for himself. It fell silent.  
 _" Headmaster Dumbledore, I know you have stuck up for me many times. Though now, I need something from you. To leave my business alone and my daughter's duty alone. Scarlet can make the decision if she wants to. Albus, if you would, I need time alone."_  
My father's voice sounded more harsh and hurtful. I waited on the bed until I decided to get up. I heard muffled sound from the office and decided to get up and eavesdrop. They were talking in whispers, my father and Headmaster Dumbledore. I pressed my ear to the door to hear better and the commotion seemed to get louder.  
 _" You know I have saved you many times from all the rumours, and many might say I'm a bimbo because it is too obvious. Severus, you can't shut away someone who you love. Scarlet may not have a future, a good one. She'll be in Voldemorts clutches like how you fell. Don't cause pain Severus, cause hope."_  
Dumbledore was calm and soft. As if reassuring.  
I could hear my father scoff quietly and pace around the room.  
 _' Dad isn't calm, he isn't well '_  
I thought.  
 _" I know what you're saying Albus, I know well. Though right now, your logic has no meaning. Would please ask you one more time to leave my office. I need to check on my daughter now and do my duties."_  
My father answered and footsteps could be heard towards the door. I paced back to the bed and turned to my side. I curled up and acted as if I was sleeping. My father opened the door to find me laying quietly. I felt him cover me up with more of the blanket. He whispered into my ear.  
 _" Scarlet, I need you to be brave for anything. You don't need to fight with force, fight with logic. I don't want to see you fall, ever. Goodnight."_  
He said softly to my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and he noticed. My father walked out of the room with a small little boom to the door. I felt strange about this message. It wasn't normal for my father to speak like that, so firm to me. I finally drifted off to sleep without many recounts on what happened. The next morning I jumped out of bed and dressed into my Slytherin robes and trotted towards my father's office. Even though my classes were canceled, I wanted to be in my class uniform. I knocked on the door and my father with a smile.  
 _' He probably forgot that he gave me a strong message. '_  
I thought.  
 _" Good morning father!"_  
I brightly smiled at him. His smile wasn't as big.  
 _" Aren't your classes canceled? I still here buzz around the halls."_  
He replied as he straightened his potion shelf. He seemed busy so I left him I walked down the hallway I say other students looking at me with mixed looks. Some with smirks, some with strange angry looks and many others. I felt insecure while I walked down the hall, so I decided to use one of the shortcuts. Walking through one of the secret passages leading right before the Great Hall, a picture opened of Salazar Slytherin besides the Great hall so I walked in quickly into the Great Hall Ginny, Hermione, Ron, or even George wouldn't even look at me they just stay quietly at the Gryffindor table I sighed.  
 _'_ _What else was I supposed to do they hated me!'_  
 _'_ _I was only trying to protect them it's all I ever wanted to do for their sake and my father's I became a Death Eater'_  
But nothing was good enough I was useless to them now, I sighed sitting at the end of the table as I looked up my mother's owl flew in dropping me off a letter along with everyone else's parents I sighed looking at it I read

 _'_ _Scarlet Snape'_  
 _'Dear Scarlet'_

 _"_ _I've heard what has happened, but do not worry George and the rest will get after it I know they are not happy about it and are disappointed but they will come to understand your reasoning and even if it's too late do not worry things will work out for the best dear, There are a few things you must know about things soon may change there're a few jobs the Ministry of Magic has asked me to do, I'll be following around some Death Eaters but do not worry my dear I'll be careful I've already told your father and warned Dumbledore of this task I am confident in myself and even if things go wrong and I am no longer alive…_

 _I'll always love you even from beyond the grave your father and will always do everything I can to protect you, no matter what it is focused on your missions and be brave my darling, enclosed in this envelope is my engagement ring with your father's and my necklace if anything happens to me, you will always have this my dear,_

 _Things are going to get better Scarlet, Do not worry much focus on your instructions from the dark lord, and your father, do your school work too dear Be Brave, Courageous, Smart, and Always my little girl, I'll always be here Scarlet_

 _Love,_  
 _Your Mother,_  
 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _March 17th , 1996_  
 _10:00 A.M. '_

I looked at the letter it had brought slight tears to my eyes and I shoved it in my pants pocket and mumbled to myself  
 _'_ _I love you too mom, Always'_  
The day was just getting started and school was almost done there had only been two more weeks before I would go back with my father to Spinner's End were he had stayed in his lifetime after leaving his families home my N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S were in the last two weeks of school I needed to study like mad to pass these.


	20. Chapter 20

p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Waking up from a long night, of studying for the N.E.W.T.S AND O.W.L.S it was hard with all the questions that had been on them the last week have been slow and stressing for me, today was the day the day of the N.E.W.T.S and then the O.W.L.S tomorrow, I sighed getting my robes on and making myself look better than I had in the last week. My father was proud of me for taking these both and really focusing my studies, Getting fully ready I walked down to the Great Hall to get my breakfast I pulled eggs, bacon, a muffin and a few other things with some apple juice, I was ready for these exams I smiled to myself as I looked up at the professors table my father was eating as he looked up at the same time as me he nodded he was proud I could see it in his eyes. After breakfast all 5th years headed to the biggest classroom they had for taking the O.W.L.S I had required to take every class for an O.W.L.S and so far I had gained/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"RESULTS OF ~ SCARLET DIANE SNAPE/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Pass Grades:/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Outstanding (O)/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Exceeds Expectations (E)/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Acceptable (A)/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Fail Grades:/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Poor (P)/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Dreadful (D)/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Troll (T)/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"~O.W.L.S RESULTS~/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;  
content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Astronomy: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Care of Magical Creatures: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Charms: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Defense Against the Dark Arts: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Divination: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Herbology: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"History of Magic: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Potions: ~~~/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Transfiguration: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"today was my last for the O.W.L.S , Potions was the last O.W.L.S Exam I had to take if I took this the N.E.W.T.S would be my next step. Those would in my last week of school. I sighed and got to the classroom where it had been taken many students such as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaize Zamboni, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and more had been in this set of O.W.L.S. Taking my seat at the very front In the middle of Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood was better than any of the Slytherin's, at this point Professor Snape sat at the front as he got up and walked around the table and looked at all of us he was about to speak we sat paitently my O.W.L.S right in front of my face this i was nervous about i was a potions fantic but i didnt want to disapoint my father i gulped as he looked directly at me the whole time he spoke/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Well students is, this is the last Ordinary Wizarding Level that you need to complete. After this if you have passed with good passing levels you will move onto next weeks test. The last week of school also but the next test that will help you with certain careers it is called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test I'm sure you have heard of it, it is one of the hardest tests if you think this is hard i advise you not go through with the N.E.W.T.S, now students it is time to start your Ordinary Wizarding Level test please go slow on it and focus, for better scores you have five hours starting now!"/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL TEST:/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"1.) Where would you find a bezoar?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"In the stomach of a goat/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"2.)Which of these is NOT an ingredient for Polyjuice Potion?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Sopophorous bean/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"3.)What is the name of the world's strongest love potion?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Amortentia/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"4.)What is a common side effect of Pepperup Potion?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Smoke coming from ears/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"5.)Which of these is a common use for dragon's blood?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Oven Cleaner/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"6.)Which of these is good for soothing cuts and abrasions?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Murtlap Essence/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"7.)What is a side effect of a Felix Felicis overdose?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Giddiness/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"8.)How long does Felix Felicis take to brew?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Six months/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"9.)What is the name of the law that dictates how to brew antidotes?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Golpalott's Law/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"10.)What are the side effects of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria that can be counterbalanced with peppermint?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Singing and nose-tweaking/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"11.)What colour is Shrinking Solution when brewed correctly?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing:  
antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Acid green/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"12.) What does Antidote to uncommon poisons cure?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"A potion that cures minor or magical or uncommon poisons such as doxy bites/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"13.) What does the Invigoration Draught do to the drinker?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Invigoration draught is believed to boost one's energy/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"14.) What are the correct brewing instructions to brew draught of living death?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"1.)Add the Infusion of Wormwood./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"2.)Add the powdered root of asphodel./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"3.)Stir twice clockwise./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"4.)Add the sloth brain./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"5.)Add the Sopophorous bean's juice./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"6.)Stir seven times anti-clockwise/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"15.)What is the Nature of the Amortentia potion?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It's considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated it's dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"16.) What is the use of a Shrinking Solution?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Shrinking Solution, also known as a Shrinking Potion, is a potion that causes the drinker to shrink to a younger form. It is bright green when brewed correctly and, if prepared incorrectly, it can apparently be poisonous. One practical use of this potion is in the transportation of livestock, it allows for a wizard to carry an entire herd of pigs in the pocket./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"17.) Correct and in order Sleeping Draught brewing instructions?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"1.)Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"2.)Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"3.)Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"4.)Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"5.)Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"6.)Gently heat for 30 seconds/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"7.)Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"8.)Wave your wand/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"9.)Leave to brew and return in 70 minutes (time depends on cauldron)/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"10.)Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"11.)Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"12.)Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing:  
antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"13.)Stir 7 times, clockwise/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"14.)Wave your wand to complete the potion/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"18.) What are the key ingredients to Forgetfulness Potions?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"its key ingredients include Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"19.) Best Description of Felix Felicis?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Felix Felicis, also called "Liquid Luck", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"20.) What does Wiggenweld Potion do and what is it's history?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep. A wizard prince once used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"21.) What is the Etymology, Of Wiggenweld?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Wiggenweld Potion" would mean literally "Welder Strength" or "Who Welds the Strength Potion"/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"22.) What does Volubilis potion do for the drinker?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing:  
antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Volubilis Potion is a potion that alters the drinker's voice. It will also restore their voice if they have lost it, and thus will end the effects of the Silencing Charm./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"23.) What does the Elixir to induce Euphoria do, and it's brewing instructions?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a sunshine-yellow potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"1.)Add Shrivelfig/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"2.)Add Porcupine quills/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"3.)Stir four times anti-clockwise/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"4.)Add a sprig of Peppermint to counteract side-effects/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"5.)Add Sopophorous beans/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"6.)Add Wormwood/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"7.)Stir six times anti-clockwise/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"24.) What is Golpalott's Third Law?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Golpalott's Third Law is a law for making antidotes, which appears to say that the antidote for a blended poison — that is, a poison created by mixing several other poisons together — cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Instead, the potion-maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison. Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts. The book Advanced Potion-Making contains this law, but does not explain it. It is likely that this law is correct for just some poisons./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I had finally finished the O.W.L.S sitting there with still thirty minutes, left until the end i sighed, hoping my father looked at me and smiled nodding in approval he was proud of me, i could tell i breathed deep as more people finished by the second i chuckled as i looked at harry through the back he was asleep he probably stayed up all night George wasn't in here so i couldn't even see if he was looking around i placed my head on the desk soon time was running out, as my father yelled it boomed throughout the room./spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""SEVEN HOURS IS UP DROP YOUR QUILLS! TIME IS UP!"/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"It had neatly scared the crap out of everyone as they dropped what they were soon my father had collected all the OWLS from every student as we were dismissed dinner was going to be served very soon I smiled walking to the Great Hall as dinner appeared i ran over stuffing my face with food I had been so hungry i didn't know what was wrong with me or why i was this hungry it had made no sense, after dinner i had headed to my dormitory and tried to get some sleep until my OWL results came in,/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Ordinary Wizarding Level test : RESULTS FOR POTIONS/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Scarlet Diane Snape:/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Father ~ Severus Snape/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"DATE TAKEN~ June 9th, 1996/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"TIME~ 7:00 A.M. - 7:00 P.M./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"RESULTS MARKED~ June 10th, 1996/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"TIME~ 10:00 P.M.~ 1:00 A.M./em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"MARKED BY~ BARTIMUS CROUCH/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"~O.W.L.S RESULTS~/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;  
padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Astronomy: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Care of Magical Creatures: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Charms: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Defense Against the Dark Arts: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Divination: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Herbology: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"History of Magic: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Potions: O/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Transfiguration: O/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Your rest have included out of the 250 students that have taken the POTIONS OWL today from 7:00 A.M. - 7:00 P.M. you are one out of 50 that have gotten a O (OUTSTANDING) result on there OWLS we are glad to congratulate you on over 1 out of 200 students that have taken the OWLS in the Wizarding World have been granted to move on to the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test in your last week of School this year Good Luck in your N.E.W.T.S" /em/spanspan style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I nearly screamed with happiness gripping my results to my chest i fell asleep asleep happily, that was the end of my night./span/p 


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up today was my Charms N.E.W.T.S. Today was the second last day of school this year, tomorrow we got to do whatever we wanted for our last day we could just sleep, or walk around with friends, or if you're me usually read or study for next year's classes. It seemed as if for another year things had gone surprisingly well for me. I had a few bumps along the way, but nothing i couldn't handle. I smiled getting myself up and dressed getting down the Great Hall, and eating my usual muffin and eggs for breakfast.

 _'_ _One more test, one more before i know if i have fully passed my N.E.W.T.S'_

I thought to myself, This would be a long day it was already 5 A.m. the test starts at 5:30 A.m and runs through until 1:30 P.m 8 hours of test writing, this would be a fun an interesting day, As i got up time was coming to a quick end as i looked at my watch it was 5:15 A.m I rushed into the same room where i had taken the Ordinary Wizarding Level, N.E.W.T.S would soon be in progress soon I took my seat where Professor Flitwick my Charms teacher told me to sit no one was here yet usually some are late he smiled at me,

 _"_ _Don't be nervous Miss Snape, The Ministry Of Magic has told us how well you did yesterday on your Ordinary Wizarding Level test, All classes outstanding you are a brilliant young witch and i bet your father is very proud of you, Just focus and take your time Miss Snape"_

I nodded smiling talking my seat, he was always such a nice Professor to me I was calming down just because of what he said as i remembered just focus and take my time i smiled,

 _"_ _Thank you Professor, Flitwick"_

Only 4 students came in for the NEWTS for Charms hmm maybe most 5th years didn't qualify for the NEWTS for charms Professor Flitwick looked at us, as i looked around Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy including myself it has been only the four of us if i failed this I was done for I had no clue how I had done on any of my other classes.

 _"_ _The NEWTS will begin in just 3 minutes, Please write your name year and house at the very top of the page and i will tell you when to begin"_

 _'_ _Scarlet Snape_

 _Slytherin_

 _5th year'_

 _"_ _You may begin!"_

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test

Class~ Charms

Name~ Scarlet Snape

House~ Slytherin

Year~ Fifth Year

Which of these incantations will cast a body bind upon an enemy?

 _Petrificus Totalus_

No matter how many legs you have, they'll all dance if you're cursed with what jinx?

 _Tarantallegra_

If Alohomora unlocks a door, what spell do you cast to lock it?

 _Colloportus_

Which of these charms repels a boggart?

 _Riddikulus_

What spell makes birds appear?

 _Avis_

What spell will lift items?

 _Wingardium Leviosa_

What spell Creates a small light at the tip of your wand?

 _Lumos_

What spell is used to stun one's opponent?

 _Stupefy_

What spell can be used to block other spells?  
 _Protego_

What spell makes cursed fire that is abnormaly large and destructive?

 _Fiendfyre_

What spell revieles the last spell used by a wand?

 _Prior Incantato_

What spell is known as the leg locker jinx?

 _Locomotor Mortis_

What is the spell to turn Vinegar into Wine?

 _Incantation is unknown_

What Is the Water-Making spell known as?

 _Aguamenti Spell_

What is the incantation and effects of the Tickling Charm?

 _The Tickling Charm also known as the Rictusempra Charm is a spell that causes_

 _a victim to buckle with laughter. It also has at least two other side effects on the victim._

Who does the Silencing Charm work on?

 _It works on both beasts and beings, it is immensely difficult to perform more so on_

 _Frogs and ravens_

What is the Summoning Charm?

 _Accio is the summoning charm_

What is the Mending Charm and it's uses?

 _Reparo is a charm that can be used to seamlessly repair a broken object and works_

 _On most materials._

What is the Disarming Spell?

 _Expelliarmus_

What is the Fire-Making Spell?

 _Incendio_

What is the Seize and Pull charm?

 _Carpe Retractum_

What is the Banishing Charm?

 _Depulso_

What is the Incantation and what does the Wand-Lighting Charm Duo Do?

 _The Wand-Lighting Charm Duo Lumos Duo is a variation of the Wand Lighting_

 _Charm It creates a focused beam of wandlight connecting the caster's wand_

 _and their target._

What is the Freezing Spells Incantation?

 _Glacius_

What is the Severing Charm?

 _Diffindo_

What is a general Counter-spell?

 _Finite Incantatem_

What is the memory charm?

 _Obliviate_

What is the Engorgement Charm?

 _Engorgio_

What is the Softening Charm?

 _Spongify_

What is Lumos Solem?

 _Lumos Solem was the incantation of a charm used to conjure a very bright, narrow_

 _beam of light, which may be potentially be warmer than normal light._

What is Arresto Momentum?

 _Lumos Solem was the incantation of a charm used to conjure a very bright,_

 _narrow beam of light, which may be potentially be warmer than normal light._

What is the Incantation for Color changing charm?

 _Colovaria_

What is the Wand-Extinguishing Charm?

 _Nox_

What is the Amplifying Charm?

 _Sonorus_

What is the Killing curse?

 _Avada Kedavra_

What is the The Cruciatus Curse?

 _Crucio_

What is The Imperius Curse?

 _Imperio_

What Charm gets rid of a Dementor?

 _Patronus Charm_

What does Waddiwasi Spell do?

 _Unsticks an object_

What does Furnunculus do?

 _Produces boils on opponent_

After The several hours i had spent, writing the Newts it was a lot of questions and only 8 hours to complete we waited for our results as ministry owls had dropped them down to us i smiled as i opened mine

 _" Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test : RESULTS FOR CHARMS_  
 _Scarlet Diane Snape:_  
 _Father ~ Severus Snape_  
 _DATE TAKEN~ June 17th, 1996_  
 _TIME~ 5:30 A.M. - 1:30 P.M._  
 _RESULTS MARKED~ June 17th, 1996_  
 _TIME~ 2:30 P.M.~ 3:30 P.M._  
 _MARKED BY~ BARTIMUS CROUCH_  
 _~N.E.W.T.S RESULTS~_  
 _Astronomy: O_  
 _Care of Magical Creatures: O_  
 _Charms: O_  
 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_  
 _Divination: O_  
 _Herbology: O_  
 _History of Magic: O_  
 _Potions: O_  
 _Transfiguration: O_

 _Your Results included out of the 4 students that have taken the CHARMS NEWTS today from 5:30 A.M. - 1:30 P.M. you are one out of 2 that have gotten a O (OUTSTANDING) result on there NEWTS we are glad to congratulate you on over 1 out of 100 students that have taken the NEWTS in the Wizarding World have passed there NEWTS"_

I ran to my my father with both of my results smiling  
 _"DAD! DAD! I PASSED ALL OF MY NEWTS WITH OUTSTANDING!"_  
He smiled up at me stopping everything and hugging me tightly i hugged him back smiling,  
 _"That's amazing, dear! But we need to talk please sit"_  
I gulped looking up at him taking a seat, woundering exactly what this could be about i looked at him as he sat down at it his desk,  
 _"Word had came from the Ministry of Magic that your mother has been killed…"_


	22. Chapter 22

p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I looked at my father with a look of despair. My mother, dead? I tried to look away though he grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. I felt different. This hug wasn't normal, it felt almost style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Dad." br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" What Scarlet?" br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Why did..." I started though couldn't style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Your mother, she got into a bad state." He looked sadder than style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I looked at him and waited, I had my chin on his shoulder. I felt tears trickling down my cheeks as I held on to my father. My father lets go to see me drowning in tears. I kept looking down so I didn't have to look ar him, I didn't want to. I finally had a mother, and she was gone. After all these years, searching, and she's gone. Though I couldn't bear to think of her leaving us. She would always be with style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" DAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" /p  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I screamed in pain. I felt my voice choking. He looked at me with agony and fear. He grabbed onto my shoulders with such a force. He finally style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" She was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Yaxley. All of the others fled...while...she was left to save herself...She...didn't listen and tried to defeat them...Though she was too weak..." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"His voice broke off many times. He also had tears trickling down his face. He was crying like how I was. We couldn't stop. Without mom, our reunited family was broken. I finally sat down in his office forgetting my joy of O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T. style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /With my father finally getting back to himself, he looked around to fix his desk. It had many postcards from my mother and nonsense messages to my mother. Some were torn and some perfectly ready to be sent. I was scared for our family. We couldn't just leave this behind, I couldn' style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Dad, we need to have a funeral...For mom." The emotions came back to me. br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" I know, we will have one, though not at the castle. I have a designated spot to do it. And few...People will...Be...Invited." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"His voice also trailed off like mine. We still had emotions in style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Well...when is it then?" /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I asked with melancholy. br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Today we're going in a few hours." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"He answered wiping his tears style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I looked at him again and stalked out of the office. I didn't understand why he was so calm talking about the funeral. We might be with the Dark Lord, though we have emotion too, right? I walked away from his office and walked to the girl's dormitory. I saw the green dungeon as style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sea Serpent," /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I yelled and the dungeon opened its graceful walls. I saw people inside looking at me with sad looks. A Slytherin 2nd year said, /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"" I'm sorry for your loss" /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"with a path included. I ignored it and walked up to the girl's dormitory. Inside, Daphne and Astoria were chatting about something, probably Draco as always. I ignored them and unloaded my bookbag. Astoria style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Well, the 'death eater' is back. Heard about your loss, your very informative." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"She walked over and grabbed one of my style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" You are the potion master's daughter, right? You probably got a T in Transfiguration. Of course, the mud-bloods are the worst." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Daphne snickered in the background with the worst smile. I decided to apologize to my a father, I stormed out too style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Once again I ran across to the main room and opened the chamber again. I stormed out in a flash and found myself in front of my father's office. I knocked on the door. He heard and opened the door. Before he could blink, I style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" I'm sorry dad what I did. I didn't mean to storm out so fast, dad lets have the funeral now I think it's a good time." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I ran out of breath as I said it so style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Scarlet, come with me." /div  
div style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"He motioned and I walked behind him. We walked for some time until we were at the staircase towards the door. Flitch there, as usual, putting Ms. Norris with a strange style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Why hello Professor Snape, you taking your daughter out?" He said with a weird tone. br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Yes, Flitch." My father answered shortly as he opened the door with a flick of his wand. We walked on as Filched at us with disgusted style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" No good! Everyone is no good!" He shouted behind style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" We should hurry Scarlet." My father motioned me to walk faster, and I did so. We walked for several hours until we reached a pasture. It had trees hanging above a coffin. I sighed looking down br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /'mom,why, why couldn't you of stopped and listened to the other Auror's I swear on my life I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do I will get revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange'br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I thought to myself slowly I felt almost as if it was my fault I could have been there and help her my father new knew I felt but as we go closer, I saw him George was standing there and he wouldn't even look at me, no one would everyone was here the Weasleys, Harry, The Advanced Guard, barely any of them would look at me all the condolence's to my father, I sighed was i really such a terrible human being.. I cried and sat on the ground as everyone else my father looked at me and walked overbr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'll leave you be it's just you and George here everyone else has left take as much time as you need just sleep well tonight we go home tomorrow"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /George looked over at her he still loved her, but she was a death eater, he walked over to her sitting down and putting his arm around her he made up his mind he didn't care if she was a death eater she had her reasons but he loved her, he held her tightly as she cried into his chest he tried to sooth her. br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"shhh Scarlet" br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"it's okay she's not in pain anymore come on we should get you back to the-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"No George you've avoided me for weeks! everyone hates me IM ONLY A DEATH EATER TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE BUT OBVIOUSLY ITS DONE NO GOOD"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /George rubs her back letting my lay on his chest br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"shh Scarlet I'm fine with you being a death eater I've mI've up my mind I love you and nothing will change that"br style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He got me back to Hogwarts as we said our final goodbyes, I sighed he got me into a special bedroom Professor Dumbledore had given me because of my mother's passing and the things with the girls he gives me a new private bedroom up in one of the towers in Hogwarts George Laid down beside me, and we fell asleep together I didn't get much sleep but it gave me time to pack for the summer./div 


	23. Chapter 23

_It was great to be out of Hogwarts. Though I loved it, I needed time to settle over what happened. I walked past George as we neared towards the Hogwarts express. We held hands together as we were in line to get onto the express. We walked in silence until he broke it._

 _"Hey Scarlet?"_

 _He asked._

 _"Ya George?"_

 _I answered as we both climbed onto the stairs of the express. It was jet black and as radiant as ever. I could hear Draco and Pansy talking behind us, though they were dimwits._

 _" Do you want to come over to the Burrow? Maybe for a week or so?"_

 _He asked with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I smiled at him back with a not so much pretty smile._

 _" Sure, I just gotta ask my dad, oh George can you help me lift my trunk?"_

 _He noticed my dificulty with putting my trunk up and lifted it up for me. We sat in a private compartment where we had privacy. After we let all the students get into their compartments, he chimed in again._

 _" Well, we can see how that goes."_

 _He tilted his head at the door to make me look. My father was their waving through the window. George opened it for him and he sat beside me. It was a bit awkward, though dad would make up for it._

 _" Dad? Can I go to the Burrow for about a week with George?"_

 _I smiled at him with a friendly smile. His smile wasn't as big though it could be seen._

 _" Scarlet, you can. Under one condition, you come straight back after a week, I don't want any other incidents."_

 _I understood his caution, though he seemed way to cautious._

 _" Dad, I'll be fine, you know me."_

 _I looked at him and George with a smirk. George noticed and smirked as well._

 _" Do I?"_

 _My father asked playfully as he left the compartment. He closed the door with a bang. Me and George were finally alone._

 _" Well thats a date!"_

 _I smiled and hugged him tight. We hugged for some time untill our arms became sore. We both decided to take a nap since there was nothing to talk about._

 _" EVERYONE OFF THE TRAIN!"_

 _Yelled the trolley lady. We both woke up in her scream and hurried to the landing. We had fun running away from the trolley lady._

 _" I feel bad for her..."_

 _I said as we both neared . She had a great big smile on her face as we were holding hands._

 _" For the trolley lady? Heh, she already made her living right?"_

 _We both laughed as I hugged ._

 _" Why hello Scarlet! Did George tell you the news?"_

 _" Yes! I'm gonna stay with you guys!"_

 _She had an even wider faker smile._

 _" Well let's get going! You know we have to annoy Percy right?"_

 _I joked though George didn't answer._

 _" Whats wrong?"_

 _" Well, Percy actually is disconnected from the family."_

 _George looked happy about this though Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased._

 _" George! You know he isn't. He's just, not here right now "_

We headed to the Burrows. Using the blue flying car the Weasley's had, I had heard Harry and Ron had took the car in their second year at Hogwarts I wasn't sure if i believed it or not, the Burrows had looked gorgeous a house several levels, it was so pretty I wondered what Mrs. Weasley had meant when they talked about Percy not being around, I decided I'd talk to her later she acted as if she needed someone to talk to about this problem. Dinner had came quickly but there was a flash of light outside almost as if a spell had been cast, but everyone was inside

 _'_ _What was going on?'_

I thought to myself quickly as another was shot, I ran outside before any could move death eater's i mumbled to myself quite quickly before shooting out of my wand

 _"_ _Finite Incantatem"_

I threw at ad death eater as they chose to use _Incendo_ I used it as a counter-spell as he tried hit the Burrow's as everyone came running out, to help protect the Burrow's their was more death eaters than us, we fought for awhile before in the distance i could see the Burrow's burning running back for my life to help save the Burrow's everyone was fighting concerned for their lives then for the family home stricking my wand in front me.

 _"_ _Aguamenti!"_

The spell had barely done any use but i kept trying over and over again ti save the Weasley's family home, pieces of wood had been falling everywhere someone was inside but i didn't care who as i heard Hermione in the distance behind me,

 _"_ _RON! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

I knew it was Ron after that fighting my way inside using any spell in my arsenal to get Ron out safely the fight had soon ended after death eater's disappeared one by one, grabbing Ron as he was collapsed on the floor i yelled at the fallen wood that fell before me

 _"_ _Accuio!"_

Several pieces of wood flew out of my ways as i ran from out of the Burrow's everyone had been safe but i couldn't see George anywhere what was going on he wouldn't just disappear like that not from something like this, I had finally spotted George as i noticed the Burrows was destroyed i felt so bad i knew this was my fault as I looked around a certin death eater popped out of no where Bellatrix Lestrange! George was taken just in an instant i handed Ron Harry and Hermione i looked at the rest of them.

 _"_ _I'm going to get your son back before she killed him get somewhere safe like the black manor now go before they come back!"_

I apperating to the most dangerous place Malfoy Manor I huntered for George everywhere, he had sat in a chair that Bellatrix had tied him too she smiled crazily at him,

 _"_ _Well, well what am i going to do with you! Just to hurt that little brat!"_

 _"_ _Crucio!"_

She yelled at George he screamed out in pain, I could hear him in the manor soon death eaters surrounding me everywhere what was i going to do i fought through everywhere he screams lasting what it seemed like hours when it was only moments, as i fought through i got to the basement of Malfoy Manor,I could see George lying on the floor saliva dripping from his mouth i snarled my hair going a firey bright red.

 _"_ _Bellatrix! You coward!"_

 _"_ _Ah, my dear, dear Scarlet you've finally come to join us have you? He looks almost precious on the floor in pain because of who? Oh wait you!"_

 _"_ _Bellatrix you will pay for what you have done to anyone i love!"_

 _"_ _Stupefy!"_

Shot from my wand it gave the curse a quick second to let up on George so it wouldnt kill him, i fought with her trying to injury her but she injuried me a decent ammount i knew my ribs were broken again but i was determined to get George out of there alive I looked at her i had a spell in my thoughts but it could injury George if im not careful holding my wand straight out i yelled

 _"_ _Bombarda!"_

A small explosion happened i grabbed George as injured Bellatrix a decent amount throwing George's unconscious body over my shoulders no matter how much it had hurt me i hurtled up enough magic to apperate my self to the Black Manor Sirius's family home, but as i reached the door knocking all i saw was Molly Weasley's face and then darkness took over.


	24. Chapter 24

My head banged in fear as I woke up. I looked around to find myself in my bedroom, as if nothing happened. I examined my territory to find an unconsious body, red flaming hair blaized on his head. He was laying on a chair to the left of my bed. It was George. He looked dead, though he wasn't. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the bed creak. I watched as he looked bewildered. He was confused, and I was to.  
" George?," I said as I walked over to him, he looked very solemn, " are you okay?"  
George looked at me with a strange look to say he wasn't really in his mind right there. I took the message and decided to find out what happened. Though when I was nearing the door, I hit my foot on something and screamed in pain. I screamed so loud George came into his senses. My father didn't hear, which was a good thing. George rushed over to comfort me.  
" Scarlet, are you okay? Scarlet?"  
He asked as he looked to see what hurt me. He found a large trunk under the bed that was sticking out a bit. He lifted it and placed it on the table. Opening the trunk, we found it was just my school trunk. Though nothing was in it, my name was imprinted inside the trunk. I had noticed I still had my school robes on, I didn't change.  
" Oh, I guess we passed out or something. You probably should go talk to your dad. Well, I guess we should pack? My stuff is in here to."  
George motioned to the other trunk on the side. It was the same, though decorated in red and gold stripes. I walked away from him to find my wand on the bedside table. My wand was from Ollivanders of course, the best I could tell.

I walked into the shop one August morning to see Mr. Ollivander looking at me with a smile. I had tried many wands while I was there, though only one fit me. I had gone through a cherry and unicorn hair wand, a willow and dragon heartstring wand, even a yew and unicorn hair wand. Though none of them fit to my taste. I had gone through many many more until he finally gave up and let me choose. I grabbed three boxes and chose the first one, another willow though with phoenix feather. I gave it a flick and nothing happened, no spark. I also tried a chestnut and dragon heartstring. I gave it a worthless flick though nothing happened. I used the last one. Yew wood and serpent core, it was crooked though very mysterious. I gave a flick and a twist and the wand gave a spark. Mr. Ollivander was very pleased with which wand chose me.

Also on my bedside table was the books from this year. I shifted through them to find my Magical Drafts book and my Intermediate Transfiguration book. George was behind me looking at them all. He probably didn't understand half of them. I looked through more of them to find my 6th year books. Advanced Potion Making was first. I placed these all inside the trunk while George grabbed my wand for me.  
" What type of wand is this?"  
He asked.  
" Oh, Yew, Serpent Core."  
I replied as I skuttled to get my other 6th year books.  
" Well, don't you have to take your quidditch equipment?"  
" Aren't you to?"  
I asked as I realized that I had forgotten my equipment. I scurried over to try to find it. It was inside my closet, my father liked to hide stuff. I also grabbed my potions equipment which were still inside my trunk. George also was packing alongside me as he joked around.  
" Probably Flitwick wouldn't have grown much, maybe half an inch?"  
We both laughed as we both put away our brooms. His was a Cleansweep while mine was a FireBolt.

George and I had finished packing finally after finding our hats which were under the chair.  
" Well, lets go see your father then? He should be questioned."  
He walked in front of me as he opened the door. We both walked down the wooden stairs to see my father cooking. It smelt a bit burnt, though I didn't say anything. He didn't seem to hear us so we just sat down at the table. It was close to midnight, so it seemed we were out for a whole day. He flipped the pan and banged at it. My dad seemed angry.  
' Whats up with dad? '  
I asked myself as George pointed at his motions. He seemed to keep burning whatever he was cooking, the feeling came back to him. My father whipped around to see me and George waiting.  
" Scarlet! Your okay! George...Well good you are fine!"  
He seemed to hesitate on hugging George while he rejoiced. He looked at me and hugged me so tight my bones creaked. While he hugged me, I felt something strange inside, as if a strange feeling to go outside. I felt like I couldn't live without seeing the moonlight. Father knew something was wrong.  
" Honey, are you okay?"  
He felt me shaking. I could feel hair growing down my spine, teeth springing from my jaws. Large teeth. I could feel prickles forming. George stepped back and I could see myself changing. I was becomign a werewolf. I looked around to see my father scurring for the antidote. He came back and tipped it down my throut. I felt myself losing the large teeth and prickles.  
" Fenrir probably got you, I'm sorry. You won't turn again, this is a permanant antidote. You'll be fine."  
He said in a reassuring way.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up after a long week of studing and being with my father it was the day to head back to Hogwarts it was my sixith year, looking at the calander i had realized i now had been dating George for nine months, getting down stairs with my trunk its September 1st, 1997 I was meeting up with George at the King's Cross Station I smiled at my father,  
 _"_ _Good Morning Father"_  
 _"_ _How are you, Scarlet"_  
 _"_ _Very Good, Father"_  
 _"_ _Are you ready, for you sixth year at Hogwarts, im glad you and George worked everything out after your mother died she would be proud of you for fighting through what Draco and Pansy did to you"_  
 _"_ _Yes, father i know im heading to kings cross to meet george its already 10 o'clock ill be late for the train if i dont hurry up so ill see you at Hogwarts father!"_  
 _"_ _Good luck ill see you there dear!"_  
Grabbing my things and heading ti kings cross station heading through the brick wall into the 9 ¾ platform i smiled my eyes meeting georges bright blue hair i giggled and ran up pushing my trolley to get taken to the express i jumped on goeorges back smiling  
 _"_ _GEORGIE! I MISSED YOU!"_  
 _"_ _I missed you, scarlet!"_  
 _"_ _Your so lucky this is your last year!_  
 _"_ _Oh come on im not that lucky! I dont get to see you every day of my life i dont call that lucky do you?"_  
 _"_ _No i dont"_  
 _"_ _Scarlet!"_  
I heard several voices call as George turned around with me on his back, spotting Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Fred, Neville, and Seamus I smiled jumping from George's back and hugging each one of them i had missed them alot over the summer, i never had much time to write several different letters, so i had always just stuck them al into the i sent the weasley's to send out for me, i smiled as we all looked up the clock was going of it hadnt seemed like it had been long but it was nearly 11' o'clock the train would soon pull of we barged into the train trying to find somewhere to sit Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Fred took one compartment George, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and myself took the next closest one we could find but before i could even get into the compartment i heard Greengrass Of course of course me.  
 _"_ _Mud-Blood"_  
 _She spat from her lips a slight snarl escaped my life._  
 _" Insufferable git."_  
 _She smiled with a raging passion that hurt me. I looked at everyone who was around. George was in the background with his wand out ready to protect me. Daphne looked at Astoria than yelled._  
 _" CONFRINGO!"_  
 _A flame of fire was shot at me though I dodged, she looked at me with mistrust._  
 _" FURNUNCULUS!"_  
 _I yelled as a large rapid jinx hit Daphne. Small boils started to form on her body where she squirmed in fear._  
 _" EWWWW! LOCOMOTER MORTIS!"_  
 _She yelled and directly hit my feet. My feet became inseperable. I tried to wiggle though nothing jiggled ( :DDDD ) ._  
 _" You really thought that could stop me? IMMOBULUS!"_  
 _The charm hit her as she tried to run away. She stopped in mid running action and couldn't move anymore. Both of us were powerless._  
 _Daphne looked around for help, though she lost her protection._  
 _" LANGLOCK!"_  
 _I yelled and Daphne's head shot back. She couldn't say a spell, since she didn't know how to think and cast a spell. She looked around for help, until someone butted in._  
 _" OBSCURO!" Draco yelled and hit me straight in the face. I was blindfolded. George was stepping towards me while Draco shot random spells._  
 _" PROTEGO HORRIBILIUS!"_  
 _George protected me. He was a one and only guy, he really was._  
 _" RICTUMSEMPRA!"_  
 _George yelled and an outroar of laughter came form Draco, George hit his softspot._  
 _" Si - ahahhahha - Si - ahahhaha."_  
 _Draco giggled._  
 _" STUPEFY!"_  
 _George yelled and Pansy cried with rage. George ran over to me and took off the blindfold by a flick of the wand. I looked at him with happiness and kissed him._  
After the huge disppute with Greengrass i sat beside George looking out the window george had taken my hand i smiled giggling as i heard a female voice it was hermione i smiled and looked over at her as she was speaking to me looking her in the eys i could finally hear what she was saying  
 _"_ _Scarlet how did your Owls and Newts go last year i know they were so stressful with everything going on its nice to talk to someone about the results"_  
 _"_ _I dont want to brag Hermione"_  
 _"_ _Why?! What did you score on them that could be so braging about it"_  
 _"_ _My owls i did Outstanding in all subjects and wiht the newts i did outstanding on all subjects Hermione"_  
 _"_ _How! Oh my bloody hell! Thats amazing Scarlet! You have to be the smartest Slytherin ever!"_  
 _"_ _Thank you Hermione! That means alot to me!"_  
 _"_ _Whats your timeable this year scarlet?"_  
I handed over my time table for this year smiling looking around as she looked at it she smiled, looking at it george kissed my head and put his arm around me  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Transfiguration  
Ancient Runes  
Potions  
We had finally arrived at hogwarts it looked the same as always and i loved it i was glad to be back here as we took the carrages thats were pulled by thestrals we road to hogwarts and was amazing we all chatted and talked getting to the great hall we all took our seperate seats dumbledore had looked at all of us.  
 _"_ _Another year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I am glad to welcome back all years and to welcome the first years make hogwarts your family and friends, were youre triumphs begin a new and your rule breaking causes loss! We all strive inside to make friendships to last a lifetime!"_  
The first years had already been walking in as they were slowly starting to be sorted slytherin welcomed 6 more, gryffindor welcomes 8, hufflepuff 5 new sutdents and ravenclaw welcomed four new students i smiled every began to eat smiling and it was so interesting to see how baffled the first years had been on all of this it was getting better by the moment as the prefects took the first years to the common rooms i slowly fallowed behind to get some sleep getting into the dungeons i smiled climbing into my nice warm bed and fell fast asleep


	26. Chapter 26

p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Finally it was mid-October the year 1996, it was almost Christmas break I was excited to finally have a fully family Christmas!, getting up and stretching out in bed I accidently slipped on the cold tile floor, it felt good it was almost waiting for me up I scratched my head yawning, pulling on my white dress shirt, tying my silver and green tie under the collar i placed it down, finally pulling on my skirt my knee highs and tying my shoes, i pulled my Slytherin robes on finally being able to get of the Girl's dormitory racing out of the common room and to the great hall to get some food eating a decent amount some eggs, a muffin, and some bacon as well as drinking my juice George had already finished eating before I had I got up walking over to the Gryffindor table, kissing his cheek whispering in his ear/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Good luck today in classes Georgie!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""You too Scarlet, you'll do great love, come on I'll walk you there"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Thanks, Georgie"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""How was the last few month?"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Really awesome! Greengrass and Parkinson haven't done much to me recently but who knows what they could be planning next,"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""That is true Scarlet but I'll protect you"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I smiled at this thought of him being my protector, it made me feel good inside to finally have him back in my life, we climbed up to the sixth floor corridor heading to potions, I smiled as we continued to hold hands it seemed as if some girls were jealous of me I didn't really care to notice if they envy me or not, we slowly reached the potions classroom I had a few moments to spare as I kissed him, and headed into potions taking my usual seating in the middle on the right side pulling out my books, and cauldron pewter size 2 to get set up my father smiled as the other students seemed to pile in some were late some had been on time or early like I had been. My father looked over all of us taking in every single detail doing a hum and ha figure out what to say./span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"" Today's lesson class, The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution ... This is an extremely dangerous potion. Execute with maximum caution."/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I was happy as he had said that potion it was one of my best brews other than wolfsbane potion, he almost started to speak again,/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""The history this potion is as followed, The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a deathlike slumber, similar to suspended animation. This draught is an advanced potion, The potion is difficult to concoct your job today is to try and brew a perfect draught of living death in the two hours of class you have you better get at it"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I smiled I could do this no problem my father smiled at me and took his seat, watching the class I pulled out my potions book, looking for Draught of living death in the back of my book, it was page 368 I found it and smiled and carefully went over the brewing instructions in my head to memorize it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Add the Infusion of Wormwood./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Add the powdered root of asphodel./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Stir twice clockwise./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Add the sloth brain./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Add the Sopophorous bean's juice./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Stir seven times anti-clockwise."/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"'My father's notes on this potions had been in here along with some notable examples I smiled this would make potions even easier this year'/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Severus Snape's notes/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The Sopophorous bean should be crushed with a silver dagger, not cut, releases juices more efficiently./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The juice from 13 Sopophorous beans should be used, rather than 12./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Stir anti-clockwise seven times and clockwise once instead"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""The notable examples were quite good, The Wiggenweld Potion is capable of reversing the effects of the Draught. The Hag Leticia Somnolens used the Draught in an attempt to kill a princess who made her jealous. A prince who placed Wiggenweld Potion on his lips revived the princess with a kiss."/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I had finished the potion quite easily and quickly and so my father let me sit until the end of class, I smiled as soon potions class was over for the day, I headed to care for magical creatures Hagrid was teaching it showing us a Magical creature, I wondered which one it had been as I headed down to the first where class was being held, I looked around running down i spotted hagrid and a Hippogriff I smiled,/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Hagrid! This is awesome! I love these creatures!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Why miss Snape! Why don't you get to reading before the other students get here?"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Of course Hagrid!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Physical appearance Hippogriffs have the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. It is stated that, once you get over the initial shock of seeing something that's half horse, half bird, you start to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, which change smoothly from feathers to hair. Hippogriffs come in several different colours, including stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The diet of the Hippogriff consists mainly of insects, birds, and small mammals such as ferrets. They will sometimes paw at the ground for worms if no other food is readily available. When breeding, Hippogriffs build nests on the ground and lay only a single, fragile egg. The egg usually hatches in twenty-four hours. Infant Hippogriffs are capable of flight within a week, but it takes many months before they are strong enough to accompany their parents on long journeys. approaching the Hippogriff slowly and carefully When Humans approach Hippogriffs, a proper etiquette must be maintained to avoid danger. Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures, and an individual must show proper respect by bowing to them, and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained at all times, without a single blink. The Hippogriff should be allowed to make the first move, as this is polite. If offended, it may attack. Hippogriffs are tameable, but only by experts in their care/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Although proud, Hippogriffs can also be fiercely loyal and protective of those who have earned their trust,/embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Owners of Hippogriffs are required by law to cast a Disillusionment Charm on the creature every day to prevent it from being seen by Muggles. Using Hippogriffs for personal transportation is also illegal under the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy./embr style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Hippogriffs at Hogwarts "/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I smiled as I read about the Hippogriff's everyone had come standing around and reading I looked up a Hagrid, and he nodded meaning in a few minutes he would make his speech and I could try to show Buckbeak that I wanted to be loyal to him I waited for several minutes before Hagrid bellowed out./span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Times upset your books down!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Who want to try and get Buckbeak to show respect!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""How about you Miss Snape"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know about' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always waits for the hippogriff she makes the first' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, a' yeh wait. If he bows back, we're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I looked at Buckbeak fallowing Hagrid's instructions very carefully I took a few steps toward him he started a slight fit as a began to bow I held my arms out holding them now daring to look up he got mad Hagrid looked at me,/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Scarlet! Get out of there!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"But as I stood Bem style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"uckbeck stopped and bowed down to my left Hagrid and the class cheered for me, but that obviously wasn't good enough Draco had to stick his damn mouth into it as I turned around not even paying attention to Draco as he stormed up to Buckbeak the wrong thing to do as he got on the wrong side buck break raise himself on his hind legs he accidently hit me instead of his intended target Malfoy I was sent to the ground I rubbed my head Hagrid ran over/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Yeh okay? We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Hagrid no, no I'm fine it's just a scratch don't worry about it!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""No yeh father will have a fit!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Hermione, Ron take her up"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Class is done for the day!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"They both took me up I sat for a bit and looked around waiting as madam Pomfrey wrapped my arm up into a sling it was sprained not a huge deal, my father and George storming in both asking at the exact same time/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""What happened"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Hey! I said it first!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Stop that!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""No! You stop that"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Boys! Stop it I'm fine it's nothing!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""No, it's not Scarlet what in the hell happened!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"My father yelled he was mad I could tell he was but I didn't want to say it was because of Malfoy George sat beside me and kissed my cheek,/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I read about hippogriffs and well I was brave and got Buckbeak to respect me and, well Draco decided to be an idiot and rush right up I hadn't noticed and buck beak stood up on his hind legs and it got knocked over and my arm sprained I'm fine dad really"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Are you kidding me?!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"George was mad and so was my father, I couldn't tell exactly who they were mad at Draco, or Buckbeak, but soon I came to learn they wouldn't kill buck beak, like I had thought George had walked me up to Charms Professor Flitwick looked at my arm and sighed I chuckled, George left with a kiss on my cheek and headed to his last class well I stayed at charms professor Flitwick looked at me again after George had left/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""What are we going to with you maybe were both walking disasters waiting to happen"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""I think so professor I don't seem to have much luck right now!"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Yes today we are doing the water-making spell easy for you Miss Snape, you know how to do non-verbal spells so you may do it that was as your arm is out of commission"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Thank you, professor"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""anytime Miss Snape"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Students began to pile into the charms classroom I chuckled to myself I spent an hour creating tons of water, usingem style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" Aguamenti /emthe water making spell soon class was ending I made my way to the Great hall to eat dinner smiling at everyone and looking around George was already there I laughed to myself as I ate dinner looking down my arm still hurt so it was hard to eat dinner I looked around and left as soon as most were done eating making my way to the common room I came to the painting of Salazar Slytherin the painting into our common room in the dungeons,/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Pure-Blood"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""You may enter"/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The painting flung open as I walked through t common room was nice and warm I had headed straight to the girls dormitory getting my robes off I switched into my warm pj's as of course, no one lit the fire in the girls dormitory it was ice cold i looked at the fireplace in my the dormitory and smiled/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Incendio"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; font-family: 'Century Gothic'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"It lit up immediately I was glad it was near my bed everything lit up and the room started to become warm so I decided to get into bed a prepared to start a new day./span/p 


	27. Chapter 27

_" Why isn't anyone joining? I have everything ready! Or you'll food get cold!"_  
 _Mrs. Weasley called to us as George and I playing exploding snap. We walked side by side holding hands as we passed the hall and into the kitchen. The kitchen was small, though it was a very beautiful place. So many things can be in such a little place. Me and George sat next to eachother as the food got passed around. Turkey, mashed potatoes, apple sauce! Anything was there! I grabbed a handful of everything and started to dig in. I couldn't stop until my father stopped me.  
" You do have manners right?"  
He asked as he folded his tablecloth over his lap. Harry kept starring at my father with a sort of rage.  
" Yes, I'm just not using them now."  
I munched on a drumstick as I responded. George and Fred laughed and Ginny came in to. Ginny was wearing plain jeans, a sweatshirt, and a cute necklace.  
" Why Ginny! Why are you always late! Sit down!"  
Mrs. Weasley yelled as Ginny sat down looking at her mother. She squinted than served herself. I liked Ginny, she was a bit different from me, though we were like sisters. I grabbed George's ear and whispered.  
" I'm done, are you?"  
It had only been a few hours or so, though I was done!  
" Almost," he whispered than shifted, " mom, can me and Scarlet go and see our presents?"  
He asked with a smile.  
" George, oh well, I guess, it is almost midnight."  
She said with meloncholy and than started to yell at Ron for no reason. Hermione just ate her mashed potatoes like normal, and Harry staring at my father.  
We both walked down the stairs to the living area to see the big tree. We sat down and started to go over the presents. And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred joined in a few minutes later. Ginny was stuck._

 _A Sugar Quill Lollipop pack from Hermione  
A Auto Answer Quill from Fred ( I gave it back )  
A Christmas Cracker from Ron  
New Quidditch Gloves from Harry  
A mysterious small box from George  
An Advanced Potion book from father  
A pack of quills from and_

 _I looked at George strangely, what was up with the tiny box? I thought he would get me a pack of exploding snap or something. I looked at him until he got the message. Everyone was there. Inside the room, looking anxious._

 _" Well, let me open it."  
He smiled as he opened the small box. It was a red leathered box wrapped in gold lace. It was a beautiful box though it seemed different. He first got down on his knee, I thought he was tieing his shoe. He opened the box and started._

 _" Scarlet Diane Snape, will you...marry me?"  
He stuttered as he smiled. My face turned fire engine red and shook my head. I couldn't believe it! I latched onto him and kissed him. I loved him, and I couldn't let go. He hugged me back as he put on my ring. Everyone clapped around us, and even Ginny from the kitchen. We heard the midnight toll ring.  
" MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
Everyone yelled.  
" CONGRATS GEORGE!"  
Fred smiled at George.  
" Congrats Scarlet!"  
Ginny said from the kitchen. She was stuck.  
We unlatched and he kissed me on the cheek. My father butted in. He wasn't clapping or anything, he was smiling big._

 _" Can I speak to both of you for a second?"  
He led us to the other side of the room so no one could listen.  
" George, you know about her protection. Do not ever leave her to go anywhere alone. She could be attacked easily. We are hunted, make sure to put many protection spells around The Burrow. I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
He stopped for a second than continued.  
" Please Scarlet, be careful. I don't want to lose you like your mother. I know, I might be gone at times, though don't go looking. Stay where you are, where you are safe. I love you, please don't risk it."  
I looked at him like George did. We understood. I kissed my father while George shook hands. He nodded for us to walk away. George went to talk to Fred while I went up to talk to Ginny.  
" Hi Scarlet! I'm so happy for you, George was ranting on asking you to marry him, he finally got the  
guts."  
We both smiled as we hugged. George came into the room with a grin.  
" Tattletail!" He teased Ginny as we both walked out of the kitchen. I was gonna become a Weasley! We hugged eachother as Mrs. Weasley pulled us into a crunching hug. We both laughed as our bones creaked._


	28. Chapter 28

It was just after christmas break it was finally february and we have been back in school for about three weeks, it still had struck my mind that George asked me to marry him i was so surprised that he had asked me to marry him i had said yes and wedding planning was begining for myself and george, potions class was my first class from coming back i never minded having potions at first i grabbed my breakfast and headed to potions my father smiled up at me as i saw

 _"_ _Amortentia"_

On the board it was one of the strongest love potions, so i pulled out my book turned to page 456 to the history, brewing instructions, and more i smiled this would simple several students piled into there seats as my cauldron and supplies had been already neatly set out i smiled looking up at my father Hermione sat beside me I looked over at her and she smiled setting her things up as my father spoke.

 _"_ _Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love."_

 _"_ _Amortenia is the potion will be brewing today by the end of class I expect to have a paper and a properly brewed Amortentia potion"_

I smiled up at my faather I knew I could do this I thought to ,my self-doing the paper and then the potion is the best thing the writing will take me the longest, so I began to thing of what to start with,

 _"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them._

 _Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals._

 _Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It's considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated it's dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it._

 _It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly" and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight" and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others._

 _The potion must be administered continuously in order to maintain the false love in the drinker. Otherwise, as with Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr., the effects will wear off and the victim would regain their own free will._

 _The only known ingredients for this potion are as followed Ashwinder eggs, Rose thorns, Peppermint, Powdered Moonstone, Pearl dust"_

I gladly handed over my paper and potions, on my father's desk as he smiled looking at me and nodded,

 _"_ _Good luck, at the Quidditch game Scarlet"_

 _"_ _Thanks, dad! Well heres my paper and potion"_

 _"_ _Thank you go have a seat"_

Hermione looked at me and smiled she was working on her potion first, as she smiled up at me,

 _"_ _How do you think you did on the paper?"_

 _"_ _Probably amazing, Hermione if your worried don't be you'll do fine"_

 _"_ _I'm sure I won't"_

 _"_ _You will come to its only this class until the quidditch game!"_

 _"_ _That's true but I don't play"_

 _"_ _You watch its just as fun Hermione"_

 _"_ _Yeah that's true could you stir my potions well I write this paper"_

 _"_ _Yeah, of course, hermione!"_

We finished class ever so quickly Hermione and I walked to the quidditch pitch she smiled as I carried my green and black Nimbus 2001, I smiled as we walked getting closer,

 _"_ _You'll do great scarlet!"_

 _"_ _Thanks, Hermione"_

We went our separate ways and I went to the Slytherin team seeing a few of them Marcus Flint. My Fellow captain, fellow Chasers were Montague and Warrington. Derrick and Bole were Slytherin's Beaters, Miles Bletchley kept his place as Keeper. I smiled looking at them they threw a few comments my way,

 _"_ _Ready to catch that snitch!"_

 _"_ _Don't let potter get it!"_

 _"_ _Don't let Gryffindor win!"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I KNOW HOW TO CATCH A SNITCH"_

Soon the game had started i flew up into the sky, looking arounf i flew up into the top watch Harry it was hard playing against my friends, i looked around and watched carefully waiting for the golden snitch to show its self looking up several mintues went by well waiting fior the snitch as i saw a glimpse before Harry had i took off after the snitch flyin around in and out of the pitch i tried to keep forcing my self to keep going, for some reason budgers were going crazy trying to hit everything and everyone but soon i didnt understand i was just about toe catch the snitch as i leaped fromy broom draco used _Confundo_ i royally got confused still grabbing the snitch and winning the game but i fell to the ground from high up into the sky Dumbledore yelled

 _"_ _Arresto Momentum"_

My body fell slowly to the ground but not slow enough as i fell to the ground i screamed as the snitch poped out of my mouth and and the announcement went one

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN HAS WON THE MATCH!"_

No one cared for my own safety but dumbledore, my father, and friends I had in any other house the Slytherins didn't care as madam Pomfrey took me to the infirmary I knew George was worried at this point I was worried to not exactly sure what was going on as madam Pomfrey walked over

 _"_ _Scarlet, how do you feel?"_

 _"_ _Fine Madam Pomfrey, my ribs just hurt"_

She sighed

 _"_ _Because your ribs are shattered again I'm sorry Scarlet but you're going to stuck in the infirmary until the end of school"_

 _"_ _What...what"_

 _"_ _Yes you will e bedridden so that your ribs will heal properly"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Madam Pomfrey"_

 _"_ _Do you know who did this to you and your broom"_

 _"_ _Yes madam Pomfrey I have an idea of who it was"_

 _"_ _Who dear?"_

 _"_ _Draco, Draco Malfoy"_

I sighed and slept for several weeks from a sleeping potion Madam Promfrey gave me to help me be in less pain then i was in, waking up i spotted George and my father walking in together i guess they were here to vist me, they smiled as they seen me awake and walked over to my as George sat on one side my father on other my father looked at me,

 _"_ _Malfoy, was the one that cursed your broom, action from the Ministry is being taken against him, but with his father being in the ministry i dont know how well it will go"_

 _"_ _Father..thats fine i dont care, draco will get whats coming to him in time dont worry about me ill be okay"_

 _"_ _Its not okay your ribs are shattered again just like in your fourth year!"_

 _"_ _dad … stop please I'm fine madam Pomfrey said by the end of school ill be all better and fully healed"_

 _"_ _Fine, but dumbledore has given you full grades for this year don't worry about anything, I better get to potions class"_

George looked up at me as my father walked out to go to potions class I was going, to miss doing all my classes I was doing to completely miss everything, I sighed as George looked up at me and kissed my forehead.

 _"_ _Its going to be okay Scarlet, dont give up"_

 _"_ _I wont Georgie"_

 _"_ _Good, only a few months and we will be back at the Burrows dear"_

 _"_ _I know georgie you know how much i like my classes im just going to miss them a lot"_

 _"_ _I know but get some rest you need it Scarlet"_

 _"_ _Okay thank you Georgie for coming"_

 _"_ _Anything for my wife, my world, my everything"_

 _"_ _I love you George"_

 _"_ _I love you too Scarlet"_

I soon fell asleep and only felt george peck my lips and walk from the room i soon didnt even remember much as i fell asleep i didnt know how long i was asleep for but my dreams reminded me mine and George's wedding, i smiled and twisted and turning in and out, I finally woke up and looked around Madam Promfrey came administered ny medience as she smiled at me

"Dumbledore is here to see you"

 _"_ _Thank you Madam Pomfrey"_

 _"_ _Ah, Mrs Weasley Im glad i could come visit you"_

 _"_ _Well im glad you did Headmaster"_

 _"_ _Id like to let you know Mr Malfoy is being punished for what has happened"_

 _"_ _Thank you professor"_

 _"_ _Any time Mrs Weasley"_

 _"_ _Is ther anything else you would like to tell me Professor?"_

 _"_ _Yes, there is actual"_

 _"_ _I am well soon not going to be around, things with the dark lord are going down hill, but just remember no matter what happens there will be people here for you"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Professor"_

Months had passed and soon it would be the end of the school year, I rested for months my ribs were finally healing and I was getting back to being heathly, everything was finally working out in my favor, I couldnt of been happier.


	29. Chapter 29

_I looked around the infirmary to see the nurse as always, Madam Pomfrey. She wore garments that looked like they were from the 1700's. I always thought she was to, I should say, picky or mean. She stared at me and said finally._

 _"_ _I need to check your ribs, they should be fully grown and healthy. You have been here for over months."_

 _She said as she checked my ribs. She pounded on them to find them solid._

 _"_ _Okay Scarlet, you may go. Be more careful on the quidditch pitch!"_

 _Madam Pomfrey screeched as I walked out of the infirmary. It was great to be out of the place. The hospital smell changed to delightful lavender. I walked to the Great Hall to see smiles upon smiles. I sat next to Isobel at the table as she drank pumpkin juice. I looked at the food in front of me and dug in. Isobel hadn't noticed me until she asked for more juice. She forgot she had magic._

 _"_ _Oh! Scarlet! Your back! Are you better?"_

 _She asked as she refilled her juice. She loved pumpkin juice. Isobel stared until I answered._

 _"_ _Yeah Isobel! I'm good! How have you been? I haven't seen you in some time."_

 _I ate my eggs and sausages. The food they gave at the infirmary changed my view on food. I could feel the May breeze as it came through the windows._

 _"_ _I've been good, I'm failing Charms though. But I'm really good at Divination!"_

 _I didn't like divination much, though Isobel smiled at the thought._

 _"_ _I heard you got an O on everything! Thats crazy!"_

 _Isobel smiled as we both walked to Charms. Professor Flitwick didn't like Isobel much, since she was failing. I sat next to Isobel as Pansy and Draco sat apart. Cho Chang moved a few desks so she could be farther away from Draco. I understood her._

 _"_ _It isn't much, can't believe you're surprised!"_

 _I knew all what was happening in Charms, though it was weird to be next to Isobel. I wasn't always with Isobel. Isobel felt like an outsider even, she just wasn't in the picture._

 _" You missed all testing! Well, it wouldn't affect you really."_

 _We walked down the hall to Transfiguration when my father stopped me._

 _"_ _Scarlet, can I see you in my office?"_

 _He spoke formally as he walked in front of me. His cloak draped over his back as he walked, the cloth getting more worn than ever. I scuttled behind him as we reached his office. We reached his office and he showed me a piece of paper in a flash. It was my mother's will._

 _"_ _Your mother left you something…."_

 _He said with a sad frown. He didn't like to talk about mother's death._

 _I grabbed the paper from his hand and read._

 _To my beautiful daughter Scarlet,_

 _I have left you my wand and my necklace. My father gifted it to me and I would cherish it as you would. I love you Scarlet._

 _" Dad, where is her wand?"_

 _He looked to his side and grabbed a wooden box. I opened it to find a wand inside. It wasn't to big or to small, it was perfect. I wielded it, and of course it didn't work._

 _' I will cherish this until the end, I won't disapoint you mother.'_

 _I thought as my father handed me her necklace. It was turqoise. With large beads and small beads with lining. It was beautiful._

 _" You should get back to classes, take this with you, they are yours of course."_

 _My father said as he led me out the door. I wore the necklace as I walked outside. I dug through my book bag to find my timetable, I had potions next with Gryffindor._

 _I walked into my fathers classroom to find myself late._

 _" Scarlet, please take your seat. We are brewing a Draught of Peace. Since its the end of the year, I've decided to be nice enough and do something easy."_

 _He seemed so calm, when he just talked about my mothers will. I grabbed my cauldron and went to the cupboard to find my ingredients. I looked at my book to see which ingredients I needed._

 _(1) Powdered moonstone_

 _(2) syrup of Hellebore_

 _(3) powdered porcupine quills_

 _(4) powdered unicorn horn_

 _And I read the instructions carefully._

 _1\. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green._

 _until the potion turns blue._

 _3\. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple._

 _to simmer until the potion turns pink._

 _syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise._

 _to simmer until the potion turns purple._

 _powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red._

 _until the potion turns orange._

 _more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise._

 _to simmer till the potion turns purple._

 _powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink._

 _until the potion turns red._

 _to simmer until the potion turns purple._

 _more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey._

 _the potion to simmer until it turns orange._

 _more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white.  
I was one of the first to finish even though I was late. I left the class with a smile._

 _2 weeks later  
George was waiting for me with by his side and Fred also. I walked with my packed trunk and my mother's necklace. I latched onto George and hugged Mrs. Weasley and George. We got into the car and started to go. I was ready to start my summer. My father was beside me as we went._

 _" George! Pass the butter!"  
Ginny whined as George hoarded the butter I laughed as George took it away from Ginny everytime he juked her. I looked at Hermione and Ginny and said.  
" Hermione, Ginny, would you come with me for a minute?"  
They followed me to the living area.  
" What is it Scarlet?"  
Hermione asked.  
" Will you guys want to be my bridesmaids?"  
I asked with a giggle, their faces became delightful.  
" Of course! You finally asked!"  
Ginny exclaimed as she hugged me tight.  
" Yes! I would love to!"  
Hermione hugged me to though more subtle.  
" I already have a few dresses picked out, though I need your opinion."  
I showed them in my bag were three dresses. A lilac with golden trim. A lavender with sparkly pearls, and a raspberry colored one with light pink ruffles. Hermione neared the raspberry like Ginny.  
" I like the raspberry one."  
Hermione smiled as she held it up, it was very pretty.  
" I liked the Lavender, though I think the raspberry is better!"  
Ginny nodded and looked at it to. I was happy they weren't arguing. I had picked the dresses out with George before the accident, and I was delighted with their answer. My father watched from the kitchen as we talked about the dresses. _


	30. Chapter 30

Ah, i smiled to myself it was finally the summer of 1997, raising myself from the bed stretching George was beside me it was only one week before the wedding, I had to finish planning today and ask my father my dying question if he would walk me down the aisle next week. George was stirring in his sleep he was going to wake up soon it didn't surprise much he was no longer a Hogwarts student but he did open a joke shop with Fred in Diagon Alley it's really the only thing that gets any business anymore, ever since the Death Eaters ransacked Diagon Alley their joke shop was the only one still running, Well i was in my thoughts George had woken up i felt his arms wrap around my stomach, i smiled as i turned my head and kissed his waiting lips.

 _"_ _Good Morning Beautiful"_

 _"_ _Good Morning George_

 _"_ _We Better get up i have some things i need to do, and you need to go to the joke shop with Fred before he bursts through the door"_

 _"_ _Yes i know Scarlet"_

We had both got up and went our separate ways i headed to spinner's end to see my father, well george went to Diagon alley i barely decided to eat breakfast i just grabbed a muffin and thanked Mrs. Weasley and headed on my way Arthur took me as he was heading to the ministry anyways, i smiled as he dropped me off at my father's place i knocked on the door it sounded as if he was mad when he was grumbling opening up the door he sounded like he was in a bad mood, i hoped this would cheer me up when he saw me standing there he looked shocked and gulped

 _"_ _Scarlet… dear this is a bad time can you come back?"_

 _"_ _Father what do you mean a bad time? What could be so bad"_

 _"_ _I have some company…"_

I snarled but as i went to speak some voice interupted a voice that i knew who esactly it was and she was in my father's …

 _"_ _Let's get to this unbreakable vow!"_

Called a very sharp crazy toned voice it was Bellatrix,

 _"_ _Bella give him a minute"_

Called another my aunt Narcissa it sounded like i gave my father that are you kidding me look as my father pulled me in the house and whispered in my ear

 _"_ _Keep your mouth shut and just be respectful"_

I still hated her with a passion but my father convinced her it was for the fact i injured her and helped protect the Weasley's during that night because the dark lord asked me to get close to Harry when it was the complete opposite as we walked back up together they looked at me and i rolled my eyes sitting down, as they had made the unbreakable vow and they left I looked up at my father he smiled up at me

 _"_ _What are you doing here Scarlet i wasn't supposed to see you until the wedding"_

 _"_ _I'm here to ask you if you would walk me down the aisle"_

 _"_ _Of course i would i wouldn't have it any other way come to the kitchen I'll make us some tea and grab you your favourite saltwater taffy from honey dukes i have a special jar just for times you are over"_

 _"_ _Yay!"_

I smiled up at my father acting like his little girl again as he hugged me tightly after putting the tea on he smiled down at me and soon went into the other room bringing out two boxes i looked at him confused slightly as he set them down on the table and looked at me sitting down but still attending to the tea

"Your mother left these for you I've had them for years, she told me if she was never around for your wedding day to give you these,"

I smiled and opened the first one sitting there as i opened it it was a jewelry set with heels the jewelry was real silver with yellow topaz all filled out in between there was earrings, a necklace, a bracelet a ring and a decorated tiara, the heels were pure black matte with two small gems on the back with a green gem and-and a yellow gem i smiled at it as i set the box on the chair beside me carefully pulling the next one to me and opening it carefully i gaped as a wedding dress sat inside it was white with some black lace design it was gorgeous a dress was still one thing i hadn't found and how i did, i looked up at my father as there was a note on it,

 _"_ _Scarlet if you are reading this it means i am no longer here, and will not be attending your wedding day in person, but i have left family heirlooms to you, to use on your special day i may not be here in body but in soul heart and mind i will always be with my beautiful daughter by the time you are reading this i know things may not be the easiest right now but it will all be okay dear just remember your father and i love you"_

I looked up and smiled and put the boxes together put them in my bag the wedding was only a week away and everything was falling to place, i smiled up at my father as he handed me my tea Mr. Weasley said he would be back for me around 4 PM i smiled it was 330 i had 30 minutes left with my father he had tears in his eyes when i looked up

 _"_ _Whats wrong dad?"_

 _"_ _Your all..grown up"_

 _He sobbed i got up and walked over to him hugging him tightly_

 _"_ _Im not grown up until you hand be off to george dad"_

 _"_ _But your still growing up and your mother isnt here to see it like she wanted to"_

 _"_ _Dad but she is she's in our hearts and souls she's always here and she will be here on that day"_

I smiled as we hugged tight and finished out teas i thanked my father for the wounderful day he smiled and said

"Atleast there is still another year of school left another year to teach you before you move on in the world of wizards"

I smiled as i hugged him once more and walked out the door he locked it behind me as i climbed into the flying car with Mr. Weasley as he took me back to the Black manor where we had been staying as since the Burrow's was not fixed up yet, George was still working in at the joke shop until eight so I decided with a week left of the wedding I'd sit in the dining hall of the black manor and work on the Wedding invinations but i had taken somewhat of a two hour nap once we had gotten back just to liven my spirits for these inviations,

 _The Honour of_

 _Messrs. & Mesdames_

 _SEVERUS SNAPE & THE LATE NYMPHADORA TONKS_

 _& ARTHUR WEASLEY  & MOLLY WEASLEY_

 _Cordially invite you to the marriage of their children_

 _SCARLET SNAPE_

 _TO_

 _GEORGE WEASLEY_

 _SATURDAY JULY 27TH, 1997_

 _AT_

 _3 O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON_

 _IN THE BURROWS_

 _FOLLOWING THE CEREMONY JOIN US FOR FEAST AND DANCING_

 _AT_

 _THE BURROWS_

 _ENGLAND_

 _YOUR PRESENCE_

 _IS_

 _REQUESTED_

I signed by the time i had finished sending them out using everyone's owl in the house i had sent to atleast over 50-60 people knowing maybe only half would really come, i smiled it was 8 p.m. on the dot george would be home soon so I cooked him some dinner and smiled to myself as he walked in the door i gave him some time to relax for a few moments before letting his and Fred's dinner on the table they smiled and thanked me I kissed George and headed up to bed, sitting at the desk infront og the mirror I brushed through my long dark green hair as I noticed it was changing i smiled mom always said when your hair changes colour it means your maturing and your body wants a change I smiled the roots of my ahir were turning a lilac silver i blushed i liked it the colour, i got up anf changed into my nice pjs and combed my hair by morning my ahir would be its true new color i sighed and put my hair up and fell asleep george crawled in some time after me.

It was the day before the wedding i was currently eating breakfast and trying to set everything all up at the same time Fluer and Bill got married last year and came from Romainia to help set up and be here for the wedding my father had already arrived as well to help i let george sleep from his late nights at the joke shop recently we were setting up tables and and the asilse for the vows i was getting cold feet but i didn't care i loved George and i was sticking to this, I smiled up at Molly and everyone for being such a big help it was such a stressful day I took at seat inside and went over the guest list for tomorrow.

 _~Guest List~_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Fleur and Bill Weasley_

 _Molly and Arthur Weasley_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas_

 _Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy_

 _Alastor Moody_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Emmeline Vance_

 _Viktor Krum_

It was finally my wedding day i woke up and stretched Ginny and Hermione were both just booming in my room excited as ever! It had woken me a bit early but i didn't mind much as i got up i smiled grabbing a muffin, and stuffing my face with it, we got me dressed and all done up i smiled looking myself in the mirror as my father walked in

 _"_ _Dear you look stunning, George is a very lucky man my dear"_

I smiled

 _"_ _Thank you dad"_

 _"_ _Well it's almost time to go we should be getting out their"_

I nodded taking my father's hand as we linked arms he kept me balanced as we walked as i looked up at George every single guest standing and smiling George was in tears i smiled its almost as if he couldnt wait for this day he wanted this day just as much as i.  
Everyone stayed standing as my father handed me off to George was was almost as emotional as i had been as the Minister Grant Dame looked at all of us

 _"_ _You may be seated"_

 _"_ _For this George and Scarlet have chose a particular vow that most would discourage, the unbreakable vow"_

I few gasps escaped from people's mouths this was a once in a lifetime vow i wanted and so did George we talked months about the perfect vow but never found one as perfect as the unbreakable vow it was the ultimate vow to your spouse not many would recommend this vow but we didn't care we loved each other and it was worth to us. The minister pulled out his wand as me and George turned moving closer to the minister me and George soon began to speak,  
 _"Will you George Weasley, Promise to love and cherish me in sickness and in health even in death always love me"_  
 _"I will."_  
 _"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect me from harm?"_  
 _"I will."_  
 _"Will you Scarlet Snape, Promise to love and Cherish me in sickness and in health even in death always love me"_  
 _"I will."_

 _"_ _And will you to the best of your ability protect me from harm?"_

 _"_ _I will"_

This vow was magical fatal if broken as the figure eight almost know as a enfinity sigh scarred onto mine anf Georges Left hand I smiled at the reception party we only talked to certian people but soon me and george had our first dance,

 _"_ _How do you like your name Scarlet Snape-Weasley"_

 _"_ _I love it but i think i may just make it Weasley it at home point George i love my father;s last name and i want to live on but i know he will understand"_  
 _"Yes of course Mrs. Weasley or should i say my wife"_

 _"_ _Your wife George"_

Soon the party was done and everyone was tired and headed home me and George laid in bed for several hours before falling asleep i was happy i couldn't believe how far we had came from 5 years ago to now.


	31. Chapter 31

I smiled at George as we walked past the dragons. I didn't think the dragons would be so kind. Romania was beautiful and a wonderful place. Charlie was our guide on how to touch dragons with out them going bonkers. George smiled as the Chinese Fireball swirled in the air creating a beautiful light. We were finally togethor at last, hand in hand. The baby dragons were just sleeping soundly. George accidently woke one up and the dragon got mad. It swirled around creating puffs of smoke. We both ran off while it pursued us. It finally stopped and we were left in peace.  
We lounged on the shore of a beach in Romania. Our little bungalo stood behind our foldable chairs. George made some delightful slushies where we ate until sunset. We decided to leave the shore at about 8:00 P.M.  
When we got inside the bungalo, George grabbed my trunk. He knew what was on my mind, to pack.  
" Aren't you going to pack? Your going back this year right?"  
He handed it to me as he picked out his own trunk. We were leaving the next morning. I grabbed my books and started to put them in my trunk. George was packing all his stuff that he brought for our honeymoon. Extra clothes, bed sheets, all the things. I also grabbed my cauldron, potion ingredients, and other things. I had lost my Charms book to find it under the dresser. I was set after some time with a few sore places. I finally turned off the light and tucked into bed, I was too tired to brush my teeth. George finally got into bed after showering. I finally fell a sleep after a matter of time.

I woke up the next morning bright and early. I had woken up George by snapping a snap band over his face. He was a bit frustrated though he got over it when he made the bed. I had everything ready, I showered, brushed my teeth, and everything was just out the door. George was finally dressed.  
" You coming slowpoke?"  
I joked as I neared the door.  
" Who you calling slowpoke? I don't see anyone else here.  
" Why are you blind?"  
I giggled as he pushed past me with a loving shove, he was a joker.  
" Well who is the slowpoke now?"  
He said as he was already outside. I finally walked out the door and we held hands. We apparated back home.  
With a thud, we landed outside the burrow. We startled Weasley as she was outside de-gnoming the yard with Ginny. Ginny jumped when we both thudded into the yard right in front of her. Our bags had fallen somewhere by since she gave a gasp because of his foot.  
" Watch where you apparate! I could have lost a toe there!"  
Mrs. Weasley gasped as he hopped on one foot.  
" Besides, remember the date? Its September 1! We came back because Scarlet still has to study!"  
George trudged inside to get a coat.  
" Ginerva! Were going! Get your stuff ready or leave it behind!"  
Mrs. Weasley shuffled towards us. The gnomes followed her.  
" Why hello Scarlet! I'm so happy to see you, George would you be a gentleman and take her other suitcase?"  
George took my clothing suitcase and took it inside.  
" Come on don't dilly-dally!"  
We finally got the floo powder ready and we got to Kings Cross in a matter of time. Ginny got onto the train first while I went last.  
" Bye George!"  
I yelled and waved to him. He waved back as the train started to move, he became a blur than just a pixel.  
" Today in Ancient Runes, can someone tell me what Ehwaz means?"  
Professor Babbling said as she wrote it on the chalkboard. I shot my hand up the same time as Pansy.  
" Yes ?"  
" It means Defence."  
She had her smug face on not for long.  
" I'm sorry, incorrect, 5 points from Slytherin."  
I shot my hand up again.  
" Yes ?"  
" It means partnership."  
" Correct , take 10 points for that. Oh end of class, class time always goes by so quick. For homework write a 15 foot paper on all the runes you know! And find out what Othila, Uruz, and what Mannaz means, I want at least 10 feet!"  
All students filed out of the classroom. Othila meant possession, Uruz meant wild ox, and Mannaz meant man. It was to easy, though that was all she could teach us after what was happening. It was only 2 months into the year and it was already starting off bad. The Slytherins were more rowdy, and everyone else was so quiet. I was the quiet people, I wasn't like that.  
I got back to my dormitory to see my owl, a barn owl, just laying there. It wasn't dead, it just was asleep with horror written on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

Waking up lately everything had been changing it was after Christmas I hadn't heard much from George, lately it seemed everything was changing so quick Dumbledore had been killed things were moving on Death Eaters raided the school my father was taking over and favoriting the Slytherin's every house was treated unfairly, I hated having to act like a complete jerk to my friends, i absolutely hated it everything was so different the school had looked dark and dim it wasn't the same as it had been last year it felt wrong to me to treat my friends this way but all of them knew what I got myself into to protect my own family they knew when Harry, Hermione , and Ron came back I'd take my side along side them, I may be called a death eater but I am an Order member I am George Weasley's wife, I stand beside him, the order, and the trio, my father stands beside the dark lord but still supports me choices, it was quite sad the Slytherin had ruled over all houses Slytherin wasn't everything it was made out to be.

Walking through the Halls of Hogwarts walking the great hall i didn't want run into Luna, or Neville I didn't want to have to call her or him the one name i hate with a passion even though i knew she and him would understand as before this happened she and him told me no matter what happens whatever i had to do just to do it they understood the pressure i was under getting closer and closer to the great hall for breakfast i rubbed my eyes i had been so tired from all the running around doing things for my father hurting my friends was killing me inside and my father knew it, as i sat down at the Slytherin table the rest of the houses joined to eat my father looked at all of us and so had Professor McGonagall he soon started to speak,

"Students, Slytherins All students will be permitted to go to potions today, my daughter will answer any questions you have, all of your assignments will be handed over to her all quidditch games are cancelled, now have a good day eat and then get to class immediately"

I sighed soon heading to potions class i had collected all of the papers from every student taking them all up to the potions classroom looking around everyone had piled into their seats probably from being terrified of my father he could hurt them if he wanted to but he never would lay a hand on any of them.

Getting into the back of potions I could hear everyone talking as my father spoke he walk telling them about the liquid luck potion they would be making I smiled remembering making that potion for my father, during the first christmas we had together as a family, I sighed as I started creating as many potions as I could ranging from Draught of living death to Sleeping Draughts I did potions for I don't know how long it was past dinner I didn't even want to eat anymore, I made enough for every house have an arsenal for this war I did admit to myself this war wouldn't be easy we all knew the risks I sighed as my father had come into the back after class had ended looking up at me , I tried to ignore him but I didnt care much anymore I knew the things he was doing he didnt care about but I cared.

I sighed for the hell of it everything was getting harder on me soon the war would begin my father wasn't a young man there was no telling what the dark lord would do to him if he ever found out he was a double agent I knew things would be hard and I'd be away from him until the end of the war but there was nothing I could about that, finishing the potions I put in the stoppers as I remembered my father's words in the first year even though I hadn't known he was my father at that point.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach'

I sighed and smiled a bit and chuckled his words were one of my most favourite things to remember, he rested a hand on my shoulder looking down at me I was stuck in thoughts i hadn't even felt him rest a hand their until he had squeezed, I looked up and smiled as he started speaking directly too me,

"Scarlet, dear why don't you stop this and go up and see your friends, i know you've had to treat them pretty rough lately"

"Thanks dad ill take all these with me too!"

"I have bags for that!"

He pulled out four different bags and sorted them inside so that every house had equal and same amounts, I smiled as he hugged me tightly me smiling down I slowly felt a tear lie on top of my head, mumbles came from his mouth

"I love you scarlet please be careful in this war, it is going to be dangerous not all of it is going to be safe, I need you to be as safe as you can be dear it's all that matters to me"

"Of course, ill is safe dad, I love you too"

"Now go on bring those to the houses"

"Yes father"

I walked up the several floors, and headed in as I saw Ginny, Luna,Seamus, and a couple others I smiled as she ran over hugging me tightly,

"What's in your hand?"

"Potions Ginny for all the houses they will help in the war just spread them out equally around all of you's in doing what I can for you guys!"

I looked around I couldn't see Neville, I was questioning were he had been it was weird for him not to be here, I sighed and handed the potions over to Ginny as she handed them out to everyone I made enough for everyone to have a picture sung open and the Trio stepped out I was in shock I couldn't believe it Ginny and my self-ran hugging Harry Ron and Hermione

"Get the word out to Remus and the others, that Harry is back."

"Okay, okay!"

"Let's not kill him before You-Know-Who does."

"...Do you read? we have a new weather report.

Lightning has struck. I repeat: Lightning has struck"

A couple minutes and passed and every single student was called to the Great Hall Headmaster Snape had some very import words for us as I fixed my tie and walked I looked up and stood with the Slytherin's I was nearly disgusted just to stand with them but my father he was a good kind hearted man if anyone knew I sighed and began my attention to the front.


	33. Chapter 33

MAY 2,1998

 _"_ _Snape knows... he knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."_

Ginny spoke quicky before my father chimed in

 _"_ _Many of you are surely wondering, why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening… Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now… should anyone… student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter? They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription, further more… Any person found have_

 _knowledge of these events… who fails to come forward... will be treated as equally guilty._

 _Another... If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening._

 _I invite them to step !"_

 _"_ _It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, ...you still have a security problem, Headmaster. I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night? Tell them how you looked him in the eye… A man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them! COWARD!"_

So much yelling at once as the order had stepped in i took my side along George looking up at my father in dispare as Lord Voldemort's voice ran through everyone's head im sure

 _"_ _Harry. Potter? I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you might even think to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed._

 _Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_

Everyone had started like wild dogs i wasnt sure what was going on or what was happening for that matter!

 _"_ _What're you waiting for? Someone grab him!"_

 _"_ _Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"_

 _"_ _They're supposed to be out of bed,you blithering idiot!"_

 _"_ _Sorry ma'am."_

 _"_ _As it happens, Mr. Filch…Your arrival is most opportune." If you would, I wouldd like you please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house, from the hall."_

 _"_ _Exactly where is it I'll be leading 'em to, ma'am?"_

 _"_ _The dungeons would do. I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?"_

 _"_ _Time, Professor. As much as you can get me."_

 _"_ _Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle. Potter… It's good to see you."_

 _"_ _It's good to see you too, Professor. Hold the fort, Neville."_  
 _"You do realize, of course, we can't keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely."_

 _"_ _That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort. Filius, you might as well use it. He's come to try to kill you, either way!"_

 _"_ _Piertotum Locomotor."_

 _"_ _Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries! Protect us. Do your duty… ...to our school. I always wanted to use that spell!"_

 _"_ _Protego Maxima"_

 _"_ _Fianto Duri"_

 _"_ _Repello Inimigotum"_

 _"_ _Protego Maxima"_

 _Fianto Duri_

 _"_ _Repello..."_

 _"_ _Protego Maxima"_

 _"_ _Fianto Duri"_

 _"_ _Repello Inimigotum"_

 _"_ _Protego Maxima"_

My father had been with the dark lord most of the time i had seen George that once we kissed we hugged we said i love you's i just hoped that would not be the last time i would of seen him. My father stood in front of the dark lord.

I do not need to seek the boy...

 _"_ _You have performed extra-ordinary magic with this wand, My Lord,in the last few hours alone."_

 _"_ _No! No! I am extra-ordinary. But the wand resists me"_

 _"_ _There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself has said it."_

 _"_ _Tonight, when the boy comes. It will not fail you, I am sure … It answers to you, and you only."_

 _"_ _Does it? My Lord? The wand, does it truly answer to me?"_

 _"_ _You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know…"_

 _"_ _Where does its true loyalty lie?"_

 _"_ _With you...Of course, My Lord."_

 _The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus._

 _While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever."_

 _"_ _My Lord…"_

 _"_ _Nagini, kill!:_

 _"_ _Harry..In my last moment's please tell my daughter, I am sorry and that if she goes into my desk in my private quater's she will find a note, adressed to her, please tell her i love her"_

 _"_ _I will professor i will"_

 _"_ _You've fought valiantly, but in vain… I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat… In their absence, dispose your dead with dignity,"_

 _"_ _Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die_

 _for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forrest… ...and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."_


	34. Chapter 34

Who is that? Hagrid's carrying Neville, who is it"  
"Harry Potter..."  
"... is dead!"  
"- No!"  
"No! Silence! Stupid girl! Harry Potter... is dead! From this day forth... ...you'll put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead! And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die!"  
Voldemort cried with the most horrible cry.  
"Draco! Draco. Draco. Come."  
"Well done, Draco. Well done!"  
"Well, I must say I'd hope for better".  
"And who might you be, young Lady?"  
"Scarlet Snape-Weasley!."  
"Well, Scarlet, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank."  
"Ah Severus's daughter why not come join our side you do Pretain my dark mark"  
"I was never one of you! i only fought beside you to protect my family my friends no one died in vain!"  
"Blood fool of a girl!"  
"I'd like to say something."  
"Well, Scarlet, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."  
"Doesn't matter that Harry is gone."  
"Stand down, Scarlet!"  
"People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah... We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here.  
"So as George, Remus...Tonks... All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong!  
Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!"  
"Confringo"!  
"Hey, you were right...when you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you. It was always fail..."  
"I killed Snape!"  
"Yeah, but what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if its allegiance has always been with someone else?"  
"Oh, come on, Tom... Let's finish it the way we started. Together!"  
"Die!"  
I looked around, this couldn't be true.  
" YOU LIAR! YOU COULD NEVER KILL MY FATHER!"  
I jumped and started to shoot random spells. I was going bonkers.  
" Don't do it to yourself Scarlet, you know he is dead. YOU KNOW IT! Don't play with us, we have better things to do sweetheart. Thats how life works sweety!"  
Bellatrix laughed. Voldemort started to shrilly laugh.  
I looked around again. I had come to a realization, everyone I knew was gone. Ron and Hermione were somewhere, Harry was dead. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the way and ran into the castle. I walked through many corriders until I was lost. I looked around to find I was by the Gryffindor Common room because the Fat Lady had left her crown. I kept running until I found my fathers study, I walked in and hid. I finally stayed until I apparated into Spinners End.


	35. Chapter 35

_looked around to find myself at my father's house. I was to scared to bear what happened. I walked around to see George and I's wedding picture. Tears came as his joyful smile started to laugh as Fred photobombed the picture. I felt myself fall, I couldn't let this happen. With my heart sinking in pain, I grabbed a piece of parchment from my deceased father's cabinet and grabbed a quill. I wrote._

 _8/1/98_

 _Dear Mr. and ,_

 _I am so sorry, I can't bear to think what you feel right now. I am feeling, I should say, alone. My father is dead, George is dead, I have no one, I can't like this. Please, please send an owl as soon as you can, I need someone, I need someone to help me. I can't live without having company, please don't leave me behind. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, could you please come and stay with me at Spinners End or I stay with you until I recover. I'm truley sorry for not being able to save George. Hopefully I can help you while you help me._

 _From_

 _Scarlet Snape Weasley_

 _I finally finished writing and sent for my owl, after it left, I laid down. I waited for something to happen. Days or months it seemed like passed, and I finally had my answer._

 _9/1/98_

 _Dear Scarlet,_

 _Of course we would accompany you. You shouldn't be sorry for what has happened. I know, we can't imagine life without George. But, you can have as much comfort as you need. We are coming for you tomorrow. Please stay safe, remember, we love you._

 _From_

 _Arnold and Molly Weasley._

 _Dried tearmarks could be shown on the paper, I knew and understood them. I finally decided to lay down and rest, I slept until I heard them come by floo powder._

 _" Scarlet, I have something here."_

 _Ron said when he came in, the whole family came. Even Ginny._

 _I grabbed the note and saw it was George's will. I looked at them then opened the will. It read._

 _To my loving wife Scarlet, I can't bear to live without you. I don't know what I would do. But when I'm gone, you can have my wand and quidditch equipment. I'll be dead by the time you read this and I won't need it. Please don't mourn, remember._

 _George Weasley._

 _I looked to see hand me his wand and Ginny his equipment. I looked at them all than started to cry, I launched myself on them and started to hug them tightly. The hug lasted for hours. The wand was neatly placed on the table and the quidditch equipment was hung up._

 _10 YEARS LATER_

 _" Now class, what is Amortentia?"_

 _I asked my class, half were my Slytherins and the other were Ravenclaws. A girl with black ponytails shot her hand up._

 _" Yes Ms. Waters?"_

 _She stood and replied._

 _"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."_

 _Arabella Waters smiled and sat down. She reminded me of Hermione, the soon to be Minster of Magic._

 _" Yes, that is correct , 10 points to Ravenclaw. Shouldn't you all be jotting this down? This is on the test you know. Don't want you to fail it."  
All the students quills started to whizz over their parchment. I walked over to other students to check their notes. I passed George's frame and my father's frame._

 _" Class, we have run short on time. For homework, write a 10 foot long paper on Amortentia! I better see legible writing!"  
I said as the students left. This lesson was my worst, and I knew of it. I walked over to George's portrait and straightened it. It was a prized posession._

 _" You are my one and only, I'll never fall in love again."  
I whispered as I prepared for the next class. This class would be about Antidote to Uncommon Poisons for the third years, at least it wasn't about love or anything. I looked to see my delightful third years pile into class. My pink hair swayed as the air came in._

 _' I won't give up on you father, I won't.'_

 _" Now, today we are making a antidote."  
I started as everyone was seated._

I looked down, before anything had started looking at arm the unbreakable vow was never broken, i knew that meant from the day we said always we meamt it.


End file.
